


Clumsy expression of love

by marrymecap



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap
Summary: 有些人說，最不想發生的事情往往最後都會發生，一切都有跡可循。他何嘗沒有過這些想法，做那些該死的心理建設，他只是盡力往好的那方去面對，假裝葛雷夫對他好是真的，想教他魔法是真的，帶他離開這個家是真的⋯⋯難道，只是想想也有錯嗎？





	1. The Barebones

**Author's Note:**

> 冷到極致，必不坑之。出本預定，兩篇之一。  
> 老蓋餡Gradence本命。譯名請腦內自動轉換。  
> 但是寫的真的很慢。  
>   
> 注意：本篇劇情狗血，前六章為電影劇情，使用官譯電影台詞並參考劇本。

葛林戴華德喜歡研究黑魔法，倒不是說他非要拿來做點什麼壞事，就像有些巫師癡迷研發新藥水，任何一種力量都能在適當時候派上用場，不同黑魔法就像一種新奇的玩具，危險刺激更令人躍躍欲試。他不明白為什麼其他國家的巫師如此嚴格規範黑魔法的使用——甚至是禁止——即使在他因為實驗不當攻擊同學幾乎致死而被學校開除時，黑魔法的危險也並未阻止他，他認為只要拿捏得當，危險就只是風險，直到他遇見他此生第一位摯友、並親眼目睹摯友之妹深受魔力所困，他才想起這已逐漸被巫師界遺忘的驚人力量⋯⋯

闇黑怨靈——他們用這種可笑的名字稱呼它。這股力量源自巫師自身，經長時間的壓抑導致魔力產生黑化、並擁有自我意識，最終反噬宿主。歐洲獵巫時期出現大量受害者，巫師們被迫東躲西藏、逃離他們原本居住地，被黑化魔力折磨的成人巫師精神錯亂成了瘋子，到處施展不受控制的巫術，很容易就被抓住處以火刑；未成年的巫師年齡愈低控制力也愈低，死亡率自然也高，漸漸地，這些孩子最終幾乎都活不過十歲。沒有人能解救他們，曾經地位崇高的巫師成了過街鼠患，根據芭蒂達姨媽所著的《魔法史》所述，巫師們在經過三百多年的迫害後，終於1689年簽訂國際保密規章，成為真正意義上的陰溝老鼠。

由於巫師紛紛隱居，壓抑魔力的情況也逐漸減少，很快地沒有人再見過所謂的「闇黑怨靈」或「闇黑怨主」，百年過後，葛林戴華德自然也一無所獲。直到在歐洲與正氣師的一場大戰後，他意識到自己需要更強大的力量，光靠一根魔杖是不夠的。

他透過預視找到一個在蘇丹的八歲女孩，環繞在她周圍抑制不住的魔力造成平民恐慌。起初她被長期關在房間裡，當有其他人發現誤以為虐童而將她救出時，母親害怕絕望的哭喊讓情緒原本就不穩定的孩子徹底爆發，於是等著她的是陰暗潮濕的地牢，雙腳被鐵鍊拴著，像對待怪物一樣。葛林戴華德立刻就動身前往蘇丹，再拖任何一秒這女孩都會面臨死亡威脅，但等他到達當地，得到的卻是噩耗，女孩已經死亡，村民迫不及待火化遺體，彷彿多留一秒就有被傳染什麼絕症的可能。

這對他而言無疑是一重大打擊，好不容易找到疑似的宿主，卻沒能即時解救，但往正向思考，既然在這樣的時代中能找到一個，就有機會再找到第二個。此後的三個多月來，他到處躲藏、往來各個國家散佈恐懼，一邊重振旗鼓一邊尋找可能的宿主，最後，擁有闇黑魔力的身影終於再度出現在他的預視裡——

那景象很模糊，但從背景與建築看得出大致地點，一個由麻瓜家庭建立的反巫組織招攬了一群窮苦孩子替他們分發傳單，顯然宿主就在那群孩子裡，模糊的畫面倏地一變，出現的是那個麻瓜家庭中的長男，而一道渾身充滿黑色巫力的人形影子正與他親密互動，黑影的高度僅至男孩胸前，明顯是個孩子，卻無法看見外表。線索從無至有已讓葛林戴華德重拾信心，眼下他只需要解決的問題是⋯⋯如何找到那名宿主？

他來到美國，綁架了魔法國會裡的高層官員，他對這個新身份做足功課，利用變形術偽裝成對方的模樣，暗地裡進行調查。然而反巫組織比想像中高調，儘管多數人對此嗤之以鼻，提到新賽倫復興會幾乎無人不曉；關於一名對麻瓜施展魔法而被調職的正氣師的專案報告給了他極大的優勢——蒂納·金坦，調查的正是新賽倫復興會。報告裡沒有提到復興會太多細節，有的只是長篇大論各種對暴露巫師身份隨之而來各種言之鑿鑿的危機，金坦以個人身份私自調查，無論她調查出什麼都不足以和巫師界的安全相提並論，他不在乎美國巫師界會怎樣，但情報卻是他最需要的。

喧鬧的街上人潮擁擠，此刻接近中午，大批市民從樓裡蜂湧而出，馬車與汽車交互穿越揚起的塵土悄悄地攀上每個行經路人的褲管或裙襬，沒有人注意到這樣的小細節，這種事每天都在發生，巫師與魔法亦是如此。一名中年女性在街口轉角處提高音量幾乎聲嘶力竭地發表演說，像是追隨者的男人在她身後舉著一面精緻的大旗，紅黃色相間的旗面上繡著一雙折斷了短木杖的大手，那是代表賽倫復興會中心思想的標誌，彷彿就此能讓一名邪惡的巫師消失。

波西瓦·葛雷夫，魔法安全部部長——就站在人群之中。他在一旁觀察這個小得可憐的組織——一個家庭，母親振振有詞地控訴巫師如何邪惡地混入人類之中，魔法又是如何荼毒著他們，三個孩子在旁分發傳單，他瞄了眼拿著那張傳單的麻瓜，傳單的內容跟麻瓜一樣麻瓜。

「他們又來了啊。」一個男人的聲音從葛雷夫身後傳出，「巴波家這些人真是不死心，世上哪來的魔法，要是有老子早就是有錢人了，還辛苦工作幹嘛。」葛雷夫聽著便揚起一邊濃眉，目光重拾，正當他抬起頭看向前方時，視線恰巧與那名戴著紳士帽的少年對上。

嚴格來說，這只是他自己的錯覺，他早已對自己施了滅幻咒，沒有人能看得到他。那名少年抬起臉沒幾秒就又怯生生低下，有一搭沒一搭地把傳單遞出去又收回來，有人願意拿就讓對方拿走，不拿他也不會強迫別人收下，與其他兩位少女不同，她們發放傳單強勢主動反而很少被拒絕。

他就是預視中的那個人。腦海中回憶起在報告書中看過的資料，葛雷夫抿了抿唇。長期受到母親的責罵挨打，從外表看不出來，母親瑪莉盧聲稱其養子具有暴力傾向，適當的體罰有助於矯正不恰當的行為。金坦的報告裡還提到她有收養具有巫師嫌疑的幼童的傾向，顯然麻瓜一點也不懂如何分辨巫師，直到金坦愚蠢地掏出魔杖攻擊她。但是⋯⋯那孩子分明是個爆竹。

他幾乎一聞就發現了。隱藏在麻瓜皮囊下的些微魔法波動。輕微到他都懷疑對方連驅動魔杖都辦不到。魁登斯·巴波，男孩的名字在他腦中浮現，身為爆竹，又被麻瓜家庭收養，這可憐的孩子連自己有著什麼樣的血統都不知道。

撇開爆竹這點不說，倒是長得挺清秀的。他偏著頭想著。

第二次來到賽倫復興會的演說地點，他解除了滅幻咒，頎長的身影佇立在圍觀人群之後，遠遠望著。身上穿的不是平常那套黑白色三件式西服，只是普通的深灰色著白條紋西裝，頭上還戴了頂帽子，從演講者的距離來看很容易發現，但他現下看來只是好奇的普通市民，會多看他一眼的不過是些經過他身旁被那英俊面容吸引住的女性。葛雷夫雖幾近中年，兩鬢稍有白髮，卻不顯老態，濃眉大眼、目光凌厲，再加上衣服怎麼穿都好看的衣架子身材，不說還可能被誤會是剛從歐洲來美國發展的有聲電影演員。

葛雷夫第五次出現在演說地點附近的時候，魁登斯就注意到他了。那人每次都站在距離不近也不遠的地方，每次的打扮都一樣，這引起了他的好奇心，疑惑著為什麼那人只是站著卻不過來，拿張傳單也好。魁登斯的每個眼神跟小動作都盡收眼底，本來觀察他就是葛雷夫不時出現的目的，看他從視線偶爾接觸、到會在人群中尋找自己，看他對上眼了卻又怯怯地移開目光。

有幾次他用滅幻咒隱身，想看看對方會有什麼反應。起初，男孩和平常一樣，垂著臉穿梭在人群裡分發傳單，過了幾天，男孩開始會不時抬頭張望，最常望的方向自然是自己固定站的位置，這是很常見的心理戰術，魁登斯輕易地就落入陷阱。這個單純的孩子，心思都寫在臉上，儘管他平常沒有太多表情，也不常笑，情緒卻很容易從那張五官清秀的臉上讀出。

葛雷夫在短時間內的觀察，從演說地點擴展到巴波家所居住的破舊小教堂，他很快就發現這個反巫家庭和睦表面下的疏遠。先不提瑪莉盧本來就會體罰魁登斯，這男孩得到的照顧跟待遇也遠遠不及另外兩名姐妹，唯一一件體面的衣服也經過無數次的修修補補，抵擋不了入秋後逐漸降低的氣溫，或許是習慣了，即使在戶外也只是瑟縮著沒有發抖。靠著募捐及教堂的微薄收入，瑪莉盧絕大部分都用在宣傳品上，多了的時候她會給自己或兩個女兒增添新裝，買點小零食或給莫蒂絲提一個布娃娃——但魁登斯？只有做不完的工作。

預視中，魁登斯和那名可能是宿主的孩子非常親密，但模糊籠統是所有預言工具的通病，礙於現下的身份他也不方便擅自行動，拉攏魁登斯成了最直接有效的方法。在確定對方對「餌」產生了興趣，葛雷夫決定親自去接觸他。

他站在圍觀人群中，眼睛假裝望著站在台階上義憤填膺演說著的瑪莉盧·巴波，卻以餘光觀察埋沒在人群中的那名少年。少年低垂著臉，帽沿掩住了他的雙眼，但只要他每每抬起頭，視線就會往葛雷夫那裡飄，發現了這點的葛雷夫不著痕跡地揚起了一邊唇角。少年如往常一般分發反巫傳單，卻越走越接近那位彷彿擁有魔力的偉岸男子，接著他把一張傳單遞了出去，那一瞬間空氣凝滯令他呼吸困難，手僵在半空中、紙張尷尬地垂了下來，對方毫無反應的那三秒讓他極度想要轉身逃跑，緋紅迅速染上耳根。

但葛雷夫伸手接走了傳單，還對著少年淡淡一笑，少年發紅的耳根熱度擴散開來，在冷冽的空氣中顯得格外滾燙。魁登斯雙唇輕啟，欲言又止，最終還是退縮地掉頭離開，以查看還有誰沒拿過傳單四處張望的舉動掩飾自己的慌張。

在第三次接過對方的傳單時，葛雷夫趁機問了少年的名字。少年明顯露出受寵若驚的表情，張開了嘴想要開口，不知在遲疑什麼又閉了起來，葛雷夫以為他沒聽清楚又問了一次。

「魁、魁⋯⋯」少年結結巴巴地發了聲，最後兩個音節卻漸若蚊鳴，「登斯⋯⋯」少年害羞低下頭的同時，葛雷夫皺起了眉，他不喜歡這種優柔寡斷的個性，長得再美一旦被纏上絕對是個麻煩，遺憾的是，他現在正需要這個麻煩。

「魁登斯？」他重複一次對方的發音，假裝在確認。實際上他早就為他建立了一份機密專案文件，鎖在他辦公室的書桌抽屜裡。

「是、是的。」男人低沉的嗓音發音清晰地讀出他的名，竟讓魁登斯的心跳不受控制地加速，他自己也不知道怎麼了，只感覺臉龐微微發熱，因寒風瑟縮著的身體悄悄舒展開來。但他還沒來得及詢問對方的名字，一抬頭那男人就不見了蹤影，母親高亢的演說仍在繼續，魁登斯彷彿聽見一句低語迴盪在風中——「⋯⋯下次見。」

回過神來，他才想起自己忘了問對方的名字，但想想反正還有下次見，也就不是太在意了。忍不住露出微笑的同時，接收到雀斯蒂責備的眼神，魁登斯心虛地整了整帽子，繼續發他的傳單去。

再過幾次之後，葛雷夫開口約魁登斯私下見面，他想也沒多想就答應了。他們見面通常是在結束演說後回教堂，魁登斯再趁著休息時間溜出去，但有時候他會挑瑪莉盧讓他出去勘查新的演說地點的時間，比較充裕，不會被察覺。這樣的行為對他而言非常刺激，他甚至不明白自己為什麼輕易地就跟這個神秘又英俊的男人走，好吧，或許是因為他英俊，但更多的恐怕是他更想逃離那個有瑪莉盧在的家，哪怕只有片刻。

魁登斯雖然鮮少與人交往，卻也不是傻瓜，他知道自己沒有什麼地方能吸引眼前這衣著亮麗外貌挺拔的神秘紳士，可他是他第一個交上的朋友，如果他有需要自己的地方，他很願意幫助他。葛雷夫對他很溫柔，他沒有多少可以比較的對象，至少比瑪莉盧或雀斯蒂溫柔就夠了。每次他們見面，他都會帶一點小點心給他，有時候是餅乾，有時候是糖果，他都二十歲了，可是他很高興，因為他從來沒有機會吃到那些東西。

葛雷夫的出現給魁登斯帶來很多希望，想著能跟他見面，彷彿就可以忘記那些做不完的工作和挨打的疼痛，想著那些他嚐過的甜點零食，彷彿就可以忘記每餐鹹粥清湯的味道和半夜突如其來的饑餓感。

「你怎麼了？」葛雷夫發現今天的魁登斯舉止特別奇怪，遮遮掩掩、小心翼翼的，拿著叉子的姿勢也很不自然，「不喜歡吃魚？」他放下手上的報紙，看向坐在餐桌對面的少年。

「沒、沒有，魚……魚很好吃。」說著，他就刻意叉了一口想證明，握著叉子的手卻在顫抖，魚肉還沒有送進口中，就被站起身的葛雷夫越過桌面捉住了手腕，他嚇得手一鬆，叉子就這樣掉在桌上發出一記鈍聲。

兩個人維持這樣的姿勢僵持不動，魁登斯死低著頭不敢看對方，他知道葛雷夫對他好，但他也明白他也是個危險的男人，就好比現在自己被攫住的右手腕，已經微微泛起了疼。

少年纖細骨感的腕部被握在手中，接著強制轉了方向，露出對方極力遮掩的手心。葛雷夫見了挑了下眉，出現在白皙皮膚上的是幾道重疊的鞭痕，原先應該有破皮見血，現在卻只剩暗褐色的痂嵌在緊縮起皺的皮膚上，傷口在癒合卻仍然痛著。

「她又打你了？」話是疑問語氣卻是肯定，魁登斯點了點頭，整個人蜷縮起來發著抖，連對方話中的語病都沒有察覺，他根本沒告訴過他自己常被挨打的事。他想把手抽回來，男人就抓得更緊，只好放棄。

都已經結痂了，想必不是近日才發生的事，自己竟然沒有注意到。瞥見少年把左手悄悄藏到身後，他猜想時機差不多也到了，手上的力氣放緩，少年也不敢再掙扎，就這樣乖乖讓他抓著。

「如果我說，我能讓你的疼痛消失，你信不信？」葛雷夫說著，把魁登斯的手掌放在自己的掌心上，少年聞言抬起了頭，「我有件事需要你的幫助。」

「真……真的？」少年不敢置信地睜大眼，轉眼又想，這種事情哪辦得到，葛雷夫先生只是在安慰他哄他罷了，「……如果是我能做到的……」儘管如此，他也想替對他這麼溫柔的葛雷夫做點什麼，以感謝他的關心對待。

葛雷夫沒有回答，只是讓少年的右掌心朝上，他的手則覆蓋在上方緩緩揮過，疼痛便連帶著傷痕瞬間消失，只剩下過去遺留的淡淡白疤。他從報告中知道巴波會體罰孩子，但直到他親眼看見少年手上密密麻麻的疤痕和他那畏縮的態度，他才確定少年比自己想像中還要容易得手。葛雷夫沒有心疼的感覺，但他知道怎麼表現溫柔。

「葛雷夫先生、這是──你是──」魁登斯驚訝地結結巴巴說不出想問的話，男人只是微微抬顎示意少年把另一隻手也伸出來，魁登斯乖乖地把左手擱在男人的掌心上，這次也是手一揮就帶走了傷痕。

「葛雷夫先生⋯⋯是巫師嗎？剛剛那就是魔法？」藏在木然表情下的興奮再也隱瞞不住，笑容從一路咧開的嘴角引燃炸開，葛雷夫看著對方態度轉變速度之快也有些愕然，但還是故作神祕地扯出微笑拍了拍對方的手背說：

「我以為依照你們家的狀況，你應該對魔法沒有好感。」

「啊。」想起自己背後代表的身分，魁登斯對於自己的失態感到有些懊惱，也毫無心思去細想，那麼一個巫師在反巫組織成員面前使用魔法又是什麼意圖。

「我也知道，你不是普通人。你很特別，魁登斯。」根據少年被收養的年齡，他應該知道自己的血統，但也因為當時年紀太小，沒有人告訴他他其實是個爆竹，金坦的報告裡也沒有提過。「你來自一個魔法家庭。照理說年齡到了就要去上魔法學校，你已經超齡了，但沒有關係，如果你能幫我辦到這件事，我可以教你。」

小時候的記憶對魁登斯而言已經很模糊了，他只記得自己的父母確實都是巫師，他對魔法的印象停留在漂浮在半空中的鍋碗瓢盆，可他想不起父母親的臉，只記得從小到大一直有個聲音不斷告訴他：「要忍住，不可以使用魔法。如果被別人發現，你會被抓走，會被殺。」為了保護自己，他乖乖照做了，儘管他早已忘了初衷，他還是不斷地忍耐，直到黑暗佔據他的心靈。

面對男人的條件，他應該二話不說就答應，但他現在卻在猶豫，不是怕被抓，而是怕眼前這個人無法信守承諾。男人鷹一般銳利的眼神自始至終都盯著他的獵物，自然也看出了對方的躊躇。

「如果你願意，你也可以跟我走。」

「啊？」從方才一直垂著肩膀看地上的魁登斯忽然仰起臉，彷彿對方說的是某種艱澀的語言，令他一臉茫然。

「你不想再繼續待在那個家裡了，對吧？但你沒有勇氣離開，不然你早就該走了。」說話的同時，男人刻意拉近彼此身體的距離，嘴裡吐出的熱氣若有似無地輕拂過少年的臉龐，少年注意到了，男人的任何舉動對他而言都是重要的，那均勻穩重的呼吸帶著熱度也點燃了他的體溫。

他無數次想過逃走，挨打的時候、飢餓的時候、被強迫做不喜歡的事、說不想說的話的時候，但他只是想，腳卻僵著邁不開任何一步，他怕離開了這個家，自己就活不下去了。男人給他的第二個承諾，其實是他最想要的。魁登斯怯怯地把視線從自己的皮鞋上移到男人的臉，那英俊的面容帶著微笑、充滿溫柔，他瞬間感覺到恍惚，心中有股微妙的情感說不上來。

「⋯⋯葛雷夫先生，你想讓我做什麼？」魁登斯沒有正面回答，但葛雷夫心中已然明白，他伸手捏了捏少年的肩膀，感到手下那纖瘦的身體傳來一股戰慄。

「我要找一個孩子，年紀約莫十歲左右⋯⋯」

魁登斯努力地想聽清對方的每一個字，但男人的手擱在自己肩上的重量與觸感不斷在干擾他的注意力，期間不時還夾雜著男人溫熱的氣息，心跳，忽然加速。

他們互相交換了條件，但少年望著男人的眼神卻不僅僅如此。


	2. Am I a freak?

和往常一樣，巴波家清晨一早就起來準備當天所需，傳單通常都在前一晚就整齊分類擺在桌上，瑪莉盧和雀斯蒂在廚房那頭忙活，開放式空間讓冷冽乾燥的空氣大剌剌地混著食物的香味，不斷兇猛刺激魁登斯的胃。雖然他不會被要求處理那些傳單，卻要負責大部分的家事，最痛苦的就是在冬天裡洗碗，自己連熱水澡都難得洗過幾次，每天還要把逐漸變得粗糙的雙手伸進冰冷的水裡。除非他不小心打破碗，瑪莉盧基本上找不到什麼理由處罰他，他只想快快做完工作躲進被窩裡，心裡想著睡著了就不餓了，卻每天都餓著肚子醒來。

在等食物準備好的期間，莫蒂絲提用粉筆在地板上畫了一串格子，在格子裡寫上數字，團體的遊戲她卻只能一個人玩，或許是習慣了，遊戲規則不再重要，她一邊唱著詭異的獵巫謠一邊在格子線上蹦來蹦去。魁登斯看向她，又把視線移到地板上。

瑪莉盧疼愛這兩名養女，她們很乖很聽話，姊姊雀斯蒂成熟懂事，小妹莫蒂斯提沈默寡言，兩姐妹都像他一樣有著沉痛的過去，但雀斯蒂並不怎麼親近他，那冷漠孤傲的眼神，有時他都懷疑自己是不是被監視著。小妹雖然在家安靜，卻會拉著他說一些不能被知道的事，一些關於巫師和魔法的事。魁登斯知道妹妹不是真的像母親那樣厭惡魔法，但她也不明白箇中道理，她只知道這很好玩，可是媽媽討厭，所以不能被發現。有了共同秘密，兄妹倆的關係也拉得更近，只有這個時候，他不介意瑪莉盧的偏心。

二樓的窗邊傳來鴿子的叫聲，魁登斯連忙過去大力拍手把鴿子嚇跑，要是讓鳥落下了什麼不該留的東西，他又要挨罵了。真不知道那些鴿子是怎麼進來的。

瑪莉盧把一鍋鍋湯和一盤盤硬麥麵包擺在中廳的木桌上，讓雀斯蒂出去搖鈴讓那些窮困孩子們準時報到，早就在外頭等待的孩子們一聽到鈴聲立即湧入，他們接受施恩已經有一段時間了，瑪莉盧用發放傳單的工作給他們換來一頓餐，這比到工廠或家庭作坊工作輕鬆多了。他們年紀雖小，卻也在街頭混跡已久，吃苦過，自然知道為了生存能做的都得去做。

巴波家的穿著顯然比這些困苦的孩子們好上許多，儘管他們住的這間鐵皮與木頭打造的破舊小教堂一點也沒有神聖的派頭，甚至連一塊彩繪玻璃都沒有，廳前掛的還是新賽倫復興會的紅色旗幟，但夾在一整排紅磚造的高聳公寓間，格外低矮的鐵皮教堂在他們眼中就是一塊聖地。

孩子們全都擠在桌面，有的翹首有的墊腳，很乖巧地不推擠，只是睜著大眼睛巴巴地望著桌上的食物，瑪莉盧從外圍走進他們之間，要他們記得放飯前先領傳單。雀斯蒂老早就抱著一大疊傳單站在旁邊等，孩子們這才把注意力從食物轉移到雀斯蒂身上。魁登斯低著頭，默默替每個孩子盛湯，不時抬眼偷瞧哪一個孩子有可能是葛雷夫先生要找的人，但男人給的線索太少了，他實在無能為力。

結束了午餐時間，魁登斯那空蕩蕩的胃總算得到緩解，就在他站在水槽前清洗堆疊餐具時，有位客人來訪了。他一邊洗著碗，同時豎起耳朵偷聽，對方自稱是間報社社長的兒子，某日無意中聽到他們的演說，深感世人愚昧的無力，希望能藉由自己父親的影響力來幫助他們，阻止人們繼續受到魔法危害。

呵，愚昧。魁登斯忍不住用餘光偷看他們，直到察覺到雀斯蒂的視線，才心虛地把注意力放回碗盆叉匙上。

好想見葛雷夫先生。可是他還沒有找到對方要找的人，想來也沒有臉見他。那個男人神秘又行蹤不定，從來都是他來找自己，不是想見就能見到的。

快速洗好了碗，魁登斯拿起掛在盥洗室外的臉盆上的毛巾擦手，就聽見瑪莉盧要大家收拾打扮準備出門的命令。看來這位客人是要直接帶他們去見自己的父親了。魁登斯忽然有些興奮，自從來到這個家，不是被關在室內不准隨意外出，就算去到外面走到哪也都有家人跟著，長大了一些後瑪莉盧才肯讓他到離家更遠的地方，但那也不過是幾個街口外罷了。像參觀報社大樓這種事情，他還是第一次。

穿上一如既往的小西服外套，上面好多處線頭都已經脫落，黑色的布料表面還有一些怎麼拍打也弄不掉的淺色污漬，但他體面的衣服只有這一件，不穿也沒辦法，至少他還有頂帽子可以禦寒。他看向站在一旁的家人，雀斯蒂在幫莫蒂絲提整理儀容，那位叫蘭登·蕭的客人感覺很雀躍，不停地催促她們，而瑪莉盧拿起一疊傳單塞到他手中，告訴他會面結束後要把這些發完才可以回家。

下午接近兩點，他們隨著蘭登來到一棟頗為氣派的大理石建築，比其他樓還高上許多，抬頭仰望如入雲端，這麼高的樓如果爬樓梯肯定很累，那些住在這裡、在這裡工作的人不會吃這種苦。這麼想著的魁登斯發現自己落在了後頭，收回了目光這才急急跟上。他們被領進電梯裡，裡面還有一位戴著白手套、負責替客人按下樓層按鈕的服務員，一群人擠在狹小的空間裡，紐約號角日報的辦公室位置不算太高，電梯很快就到達目的樓層，魁登斯覺得有點緊張，同時又因為大樓的氣派和舒適感到恍惚。

「這裡是新聞室。我們走」電梯門一開，蘭登隨意地向巴波一家作簡單介紹，就立刻直衝父親的辦公室。

老亨利·蕭的報社辦公處幾乎佔了一整層樓的空間，暗紅色的大理石地磚在燈光照射下反射出眩目的白光，每名記者的座位上還放置了刻上職稱的木製三角錐，每張書桌上都擺滿了私人物品、報導資料與各類文書，有的甚至還放了水果和麵包。

「他們在編輯新聞，好拿去印成報紙。」蘭登解釋道。

除了毫不在乎的瑪莉盧，其他三人都被這豪華氣派的辦公室環境震撼得目瞪口呆，不停張望，魁登斯走在隊伍最後頭，穿越過這些記者和辦公桌間以及投射過來的好奇視線讓他忽然有些不自在，摘下了帽子拚命用手梳理自己的頭髮。

「蕭先生，他跟參議員在開會。」一個禿頂只剩些許白髮的纖瘦男人忽然攔住蘭登的去路，巴波一家則識相地停在原地不動。

「沒關係，巴克，我想見我父親。」蘭登不管他徑自越過那男人就推開了父親辦公室的大門闖進去，巴克在他一進去的當下就立刻向老闆道歉，彷彿闖進來的不是老闆的親生兒子，而是大街上的某個流浪漢。

「父親，你一定會想聽這個！」蘭登一進來就跑到父親的辦公桌上，興奮地把自己帶來的資料攤開翻找，老亨利·蕭看到他的么子這麼橫衝直撞的有些無奈，大哥則是明顯露出厭煩的神情，重要談話被無端打斷，他這蠢弟弟又不知道在搞什麼鬼。

「⋯⋯你哥和我很忙，蘭登。我們在研究如何幫他助選，現在沒空。」

蘭登轉過身望向門口，擺了擺手示意讓巴波一家進來，瑪莉盧牽著莫蒂絲提的手，莊重地一步步走向前。

「這位是新賽倫復興協會的瑪莉盧·巴波，她有大消息要爆料給你。」蘭登故作神秘地解釋。

「是嗎？」老亨利·蕭不以為然地放下手上的酒杯站起身。

「全市怪事頻傳，幕後主使不像你我，這是巫術，你看不出來嗎？」

「蘭登——」

感受到氣氛的嚴肅，巴波家每個人都瞪著眼睛目視前方，只有站在後面的魁登斯低著頭，偶爾想偷看轉而又垂下眼簾。

父子倆當場為巴波家提供的資訊真實與否及背後目的爭論不止——

「任何有價值的東西都不會免費，蘭登。」老亨利·蕭試圖勸住他的小兒子，不要被那些看上他們身家只為圖利的人騙了，就在他說得口沫橫飛時，一直沈默著的瑪莉盧開了口：

「你說得對，蕭先生。我們想要的東西比錢更有價值，我們想借助你的影響力。你的報紙有數百萬讀者，他們需要被告知這些危險。」

「在地鐵裡的怪事。」蘭登插嘴補充說明，同時把手上的黑白相片伸到父親面前，「你看看照片。」但老亨利·蕭看都不看一眼，只想趕緊把這些人趕走，內心則是對這些怪力亂神的言論嗤之以鼻，兒子沒出息也就算了，現在連精神都不正常。

「你要錯過大陰謀了，看這些，鐵證如山！」

「蘭登，聽爸爸的話，走吧。」大哥也忍受不下去，起身站到弟弟身邊幫著勸，「把這些怪胎也帶走。」說著便回身瞧了眼巴波一家，絲毫不覺自己的用詞有何不妥。但「怪胎」這個詞彙卻深深刺進了魁登斯敏感的心，幾乎是反射性地仰起了臉，目光怨懟，不明白對方為什麼要這樣稱呼他們。

「這是爸爸的辦公室，不是你的！」蘭登不滿地轉頭就嗆他哥哥，他這個完美的、貴為參議員的、和父親擁有相同名字的大哥，總是假惺惺地在父親面前裝出好兄長的樣子，但他知道他瞧不起自己，只是不在父親在的時候表現出來。

「夠了。」每次兄弟吵架，老亨利·蕭就覺得頭痛，他對著巴波一家抬手打了個示意離開的手勢，希望這些人能識相別再繼續糾纏。

「希望你能三思，蕭先生。我們很好找，後會有期。感謝你抽空見我們。」從事世人嘲諷實為真理遠見的活動，本身就是一條佈滿荊棘的路，被人拒絕也是家常便飯，瑪莉盧雖然不氣餒，卻還是有些生氣，氣人們仍然愚昧無知，看不清危機正逐漸逼至。

幾秒大眼瞪小眼的沈默過後，瑪莉盧這才轉身離開，莫蒂絲提的手也不牽了，感受到母親的怒意，孩子們惶恐地紛紛退後讓路給她，再小碎步跟上。魁登斯手上一直抱著的傳單忽然落了一張下來，他沒有注意到，小亨利·蕭倒是發現得很快，連忙開口喊住他：

「小子！」他快步走上前屈膝撿起傳單，「你掉東西了。」不知為何，從這一家人進來開始，他就特別看這孩子不順眼，雖說他對這些平民百姓本來就沒有了解的興趣，但男孩低著臉陰沉的樣子讓他特別不舒服。

「給你，怪胎。」他刻意在對方耳邊低聲嘲諷，「把這垃圾和你自己一起丟進垃圾桶吧。」男孩什麼也沒說，拿了東西轉身就走，小亨利·蕭說完想說的，彷彿解了口氣似地揚起一抹笑。

因為他停下腳步的母親和姊姊什麼也沒說，自顧自地走了，只有莫蒂絲提看出哥哥不開心，小手湊過去就要讓他牽著，這是內向的她對哥哥獨特的安慰方式。回程待在電梯裡，一直到離開這棟建築之前，這些原本看似美好的事物再也無法帶回魁登斯的好心情。

 

其他人都已經在回家路上，魁登斯因為需要把傳單發完，留在附近工作。天色已暗，路邊磚縫與柏油路間還積著殘雪，隨著時間推移氣溫也逐漸降低，正值下班時刻，街上往返的人潮一波波席捲而來，路人見到他只是繞著走開，他們身上的暖大衣與帽子和魁登斯的單薄衣物形成諷刺對比，他那頂寶貝帽子也早就讓莫蒂絲提幫忙拿回家了。

與其說在工作，不如說他大多時候只是呆站在路中央，低著頭，像座蠟像動也不動，偶爾才機械式地緩慢將傳單遞出去，然後又收回。儘管他平常對這項工作本來就提不起勁，此刻他的心情更是低落得更加反感。

魁登斯忽然回過神，想起他不能再浪費時間了，要是太晚回家又要挨打。正當他抬起頭，準備看看到哪裡發傳單比較有效率的時候，對街上一抹黑白色相間的人影吸引了他的注意。彷彿是一種神奇的魔法，那人只是靜靜地站著，周圍的人群流動的速度卻好像愈來愈慢，那身不同於時下西服剪裁的黑色長大衣綴著白色內裡，特別特別好看。

他見男人嘴唇動了動，分辨不出是在說什麼，只是怔怔地一步步向那男人走去。

葛雷夫領著他走到一處暗巷，只有一盞白燈照亮位於盡頭深鎖的鐵門，巷子裡兩側都是高聳的磚牆，把入夜吹起的寒風扎實地擋了下來。魁登斯早已經習慣寒冷，小時候他還常因此感冒生病，瑪莉盧也沒心疼他過，久而久之也練就了不怕冷的體質，或許是他多想了，但他仍舊把拉他進巷子裡這點當成是葛雷夫先生的好意。

「你很沮喪。又是因為你母親？」葛雷夫開口第一句話就顯示出他注意到了對方的情緒，「有人說話惹你生氣？他說了什麼？告訴我。」

他。急於表現自己對少年的關心，葛雷夫沒有注意到話中的語病，只是殷切地盯著昏暗光線下男孩的側臉。

「你覺得我是怪胎嗎？」魁登斯仍舊低著臉，不直接回答對方的問題，而是反問，想知道男人對自己的想法。他知道有些人會用怪異的眼光看他們、看自己，但他從來沒想過會被喊作怪胎，那感覺就像他是種可怕、不容於世的東西⋯⋯就像另一個自己。

「不，我覺得你很特別。」葛雷夫的聲音低沉穩重，溫柔得像把他的心托了起來，「要不然我怎麼會請你幫忙呢？有消息嗎？」他調整站姿，伸手拍了拍少年的手臂，體溫停留在對方身上的時間短得來不及溫存。

「⋯⋯我還在調查。」提到這件事魁登斯就有些羞愧，「葛雷夫先生，要是我知道是男孩或女孩⋯⋯」

「我只預見一個威力強大的孩子，是個不滿十歲的男孩或女孩，這孩子離你母親很近，她我倒是看得很清楚。」葛雷夫邊說著，臉愈來愈往對方靠近，彼此呼出的熱氣融合在一起，在溫暖少年冰冷的臉龐同時帶了點曖昧。

「這樣有上百個人選——」

「還有別的事。我還沒告訴你，我預見你跟我一起在紐約，是你獲得這孩子的信任。你就是關鍵，我預見了這點。」見對方表情沒有任何動搖，葛雷夫就算再不耐煩也得忍著，「你想要加入巫師界，我也希望如此，魁登斯。我希望你能成功。找到那孩子。找到那孩子，我們都能獲得自由。」

葛雷夫每說一句話就挨近他更多一些，魁登斯只覺得對方身上味道很好聞，有一種香氣，他說不出來像什麼，他很喜歡，可他知道自己沒那麼香。久久才能洗一次熱水澡，用的還是劣質肥皂，大多數時候都只用毛巾擦澡的他，整日奔波在外，他自己的味道自己是習慣的，但他不想在對方面前曝露出這一點。魁登斯糾結地低垂著臉忍不住一步步後退，直到背抵在了磚牆上，他還是沒把頭抬起來。

「怎麼了？」葛雷夫對於少年不斷向後退這點感到好笑，他以為少年應該對自己是有意思的，難不成真純情成這副樣子？他們是同類，他很難不發現到少年趁他不注意時毫不掩飾的熾熱目光、又笨拙藏起的滑稽樣子。

「沒、沒有⋯⋯」就在這時，魁登斯的肚子發出了咕嚕聲，他難堪地撇了撇頭，恨不得立刻轉身逃走，但葛雷夫壯碩的身軀擋在身前，他逃不了，也不敢看他，只好死盯著對方刷得晶亮的黑色皮鞋。

「餓了？」這次葛雷夫是真的差點笑出來，他原本打算再逗逗男孩調個情，現在一點氣氛都沒了。男孩雖然已有二十歲，但在那種處處禁錮、思想保守的家庭長大，完全學不到獨立或作為成人歷練過的成熟。他原本反感像個保姆似的討好對方，像這樣純情無知的傢伙更是他想都不想碰的麻煩類型，不過情況既已如此，也就當成是打發打發時間了。

「沒、沒有，中午吃過了。」魁登斯沒有說謊，但他吃的那些湯粥麵包實在不足以填飽肚子，很快就消耗殆盡，平常這時還不是他最餓的時候，沒想到肚子竟然發出了叫聲，真是丟死人了。

「問你什麼都說沒有。」語氣溫柔得不像責備，葛雷夫輕笑出聲，「也對，這個時間點是該用晚餐了，怎麼樣？跟我一起吧？還是你母親要你回家吃？」

面對男人誘人的邀請，少年很想答應，但晚歸的後果同樣也不堪設想。魁登斯此刻異常糾結，焦急得細汗都冒了出來，葛雷夫看他煩惱的模樣也覺有趣，再加了把勁慫恿他：

「不會耽誤到你平常回家時間的，現在天還沒完全黑，只要趕在開飯前回去就行，是嗎？」

魁登斯想想也對，只要趕得回去就可以了。他怯怯地抬起臉，望向對面微笑著的男人的臉，輕輕點頭。葛雷夫滿意地拍拍男孩的側肩，偏身讓出一塊空間示意他跟在自己身旁。不是要他走在後頭，而是身邊。葛雷夫沒有多餘的想法，只是想討好對方，希望男孩能好好努力幫他找他要找的人。

魁登斯感到受寵若驚，隨著男人離開的腳步連忙跟了上去。


	3. Out of Control

這不是他們第一次同桌用餐，有時候是早上，有時候是下午，取決於瑪莉盧什麼時候單獨讓他出去發傳單，比起待在家裡，在外頭反而自由得多。剛開始的時候，瑪莉盧或雀斯蒂還會時不時過來查勤，確認他有沒有認真工作，到後來也就放任他自己出去了。或許他不在家，她們也會感覺輕鬆。儘管如此，魁登斯的活動範圍也沒有因而擴大，畢竟若一不小心超過了規定的門禁時間，不僅沒有飯吃，還要挨打。

相較之下葛雷夫給他的，是與莫蒂絲提不同的溫柔，他親愛的小妹是這個家裡對自己最好的人，但葛雷夫對待他的感覺又有那麼一點不一樣，他喜歡對方的觸碰並渴望著更多，他知道這樣很怪異，卻又僥倖地想，只要把自己的心思隱藏好就可以了。

葛雷夫領著他來到一間與鬧街有些距離、位於巷內的小餐廳，對方走得有些快，一發現距離拉開了，魁登斯就得快步跟上。平時他只在大街上工作，巷子裡沒有人潮，也不會刻意經過，他還是第一次知道也有餐館會開在小巷裡。

像葛雷夫這樣體面的人，平常去的應該都是高檔餐廳，自己拉遢的樣子想來也與那些地方格格不入。訝異對方竟然知道地點這麼隱蔽的小店，魁登斯邊走邊想，不時低頭嗅了嗅自己身上的味道。回憶起方才在巷子裡與葛雷夫過近的距離，冰涼的臉頰又燒燙起來。

餐廳雖然不怎麼寬敞，裝潢卻很溫馨，走近第一眼便瞧見店口門板上掛著一個大大的耶誕花圈，落地窗用顏料寫上了耶誕快樂的字樣，周圍裝飾著紙剪的各式窗花，一片雪白。以深紅色系原木為基調的室內建材搭配暖色燈光，走進去就能聞見淡淡的自然木香，每張紅木桌上中間都放了一盞銀製三叉燭台，椅背上方刻有簡單的雕花，桌椅保養得雖好，也仍能看出歲月折磨及長年服務留下的磨損痕跡。

似乎是事前預約過了，一進屋內葛雷夫就逕自往最角落走去，位在角落的那張桌上立了一張白紙，上頭只寫著一句略潦草的「已預訂」，餐具餐巾等也早就擺放得整齊。雖已屆晚餐時間，店裡除了他們就沒再見到其他客人，店員看見他們走進來， 便快步帶著菜單過去招呼。

這間餐廳裡的員工不多，可能大都在廚房裡忙著，守在外場的是一名滿頭捲翹白髮、身材微胖、鼻頭上還掛著一架圓型眼鏡的老先生，看上去不像店員倒像是老闆，樂呵呵的模樣油然生出一股親切感。

「看來把店開在巷子裡，生意確實不太好啊⋯⋯」平常不太愛說話的魁登斯，此時忍不住低聲喃喃說道，走在前頭的葛雷夫突然發出一記奇怪的噗哧聲，發覺自己的失態，連忙佯作沒事般接過老先生恭敬遞來的單子。

看著店員禮數周到地替葛雷夫拉開坐椅，魁登斯再一次感受到驚訝，莫不是這間小餐廳服務特別好，就是眼前這位先生確實是有頭有臉的社會人士，從小舉動裡便能感受到其中的敬重與⋯⋯店員替葛雷夫拉好椅子後又轉而繞到另一側，拉開顯然是魁登斯應該坐的那一把，並笑著擺了個「請」的手勢，魁登斯感到受寵若驚，心中暗自給這家餐廳蓋了一枚「服務極佳」的章。

「你看看要吃什麼，不用擔心價格，這裡價位也不是特別昂貴。」兩人都坐下後，葛雷夫把菜單推到魁登斯面前，少年翻開一看卻是愣住，冗長的單字裡每一個字母他都認識，但組合起來卻是辨認得異常艱難，接在應該是菜名後面的數字倒是沒那麼可怕，魁登斯又往後翻了翻，最終還是闔上把菜單推回去給對面的男人。

「沒有喜歡的？」只見魁登斯搖了搖頭，也不知道意思是肯定還是否認，直到葛雷夫翻開菜單才意識到問題在哪裡——菜單上用的語言不是英語。像紐約這樣各地人群混雜的地方，沒有幾家異國餐廳是說不過去的，但一般來說都會用雙語來寫菜單，很少碰到不帶英語翻譯的，感覺像專門做同鄉人生意，生意慘澹倒是可以理解，不過若是手藝出名，就算菜單看不懂也照樣能吸引新舊顧客上門。

「那麼我來點吧，第一次來可以試試招牌菜。」他翻開下一頁，「想喝什麼？紅茶、咖啡、啤酒⋯⋯你成年了，嗯⋯⋯氣泡水、果汁蘇打⋯⋯」

「果、果汁蘇打！」少年忽然拔高了聲音喊道，很快就意識到氣氛尷尬，紅著耳根把音量降至最低，「⋯⋯果汁蘇打。」

「好的，果汁蘇打。」葛雷夫盯著菜單含糊地在嘴裡復述了一遍，好像他才是替客人點餐的服務員。

決定好兩人的餐點後，葛雷夫朝櫃檯伸了伸手，那位和藹的老先生立刻走過來，兩人用著魁登斯聽不懂的語言快速交換著信息，魁登斯忽然對這家店的前景感到憂心。橫隔在兩人之間的銀色燭台上的火光隨著空氣流動不停焰動，魁登斯忍不住盯著看，不知不覺露出了被迷住的神情。

葛雷夫交代完事情後回過頭看到的就是這樣的表情。短時間內他對這名男孩自認了解得足夠多了，沒有必要太過深入，只要能讓他乖乖替自己辦事就好，但現在他卻在這裡，討好他，一個爆竹，這讓葛雷夫深感厭煩。奉承討好從來不是他的強項，也不需要，以自己的名聲和外表只要勾勾手都會有人貼上來，目前這個身分是辦不到的，更何況現在是在紐約，這裡並不是自己的地盤。

忽然間，眼前燭台的火光熄滅了，魁登斯愣了一下，這才回過神來。

「怎麼，想回家了？」葛雷夫打趣道。他自認這身外表不比自己的差，也確認過對方對自己是有意思的，誰想得到那人竟然在約會中恍神，這讓他面子有些掛不住。

「不是！我只是⋯⋯」

「餓昏了？」

「沒有⋯⋯」空蕩蕩的胃此時應景地響了起來，魁登斯低垂著臉，尷尬得不敢再抬起，接著聽見男人彈了一個響指，燭台的火焰又冒了出來。

魔法！魁登斯眼睛一亮地仰起頭，火光映照在雙眸之中，除了葛雷夫抹去自己挨打的傷痕那幾次，他幾乎就沒再見過其他魔法，他還想看更多，但他不敢開口要求，即使葛雷夫對他已經表現得如此溫柔，那對帶著滄桑的深褐眼眸底下的冷峻依然令他沒來由地感到畏懼。

「喝點水吧，你的嘴唇很乾燥。」葛雷夫的食指在桌面上敲了敲，發出扎實清脆的聲音，兩人的餐盤旁邊都放著一杯倒了五六分滿的清水，杯裡還漂著一片檸檬，魁登斯連忙說好，急急拿起就往喉嚨裡灌。

在乾燥寒冷的戶外待了也好幾個鐘頭，嘴唇確實也燥出了部分白色死皮，快速喝完水後，他卻發出一聲驚呼，低頭一瞧，杯裡的檸檬片不見了，取而代之的是一朵枯萎的紅色康乃馨，乾乾癟癟毫無生氣。魁登斯不解地望向坐在對面的男人，男人銳利的眼眸盯著花朵，自顧自地說話。

「這種花，如果種植在溫室裡，可以一年四季都盛放，但是在露地，是捱不過寒冬的。現在的巫師界、魔法界，就面臨同樣的狀況。」

「因為被迫害嗎？」魁登斯問，明顯指的是像他們新賽倫復興會這樣的組織，他沒有直接說破也是為了避免尷尬，因為自己就是他們的一份子，不過他也不會心虛，畢竟他很清楚自己骨子裡也不是普通人。魁登斯把水杯稍微推開，讓葛雷夫可以更近一點觀察它。

葛雷夫沒有正面回答，他抿起薄唇，手掌伸向水杯，空杯子裡的乾癟康乃馨突然隱隱發出點點金色光芒，魔法促成的變化是緩慢的，光點像是火焰般沿著花瓣邊緣燃燒，逐漸蛻變出另一種截然不同的花朵。魁登斯怔怔然望著眼前奇異的景象，康乃馨已不復存在，留在杯子裡的是一朵像是鑲了金箔的血紅色花朵，花瓣隨著魔法的波動微微顫抖，金箔般的地方仔細一看竟是方才的光點，此刻正聚集在一起閃爍著光芒。

「有的時候，康乃馨並不單純是康乃馨，它也有可能是充滿魔法的花朵，只是沒有人發現。」

「就像你讓我找的那個孩子？」魁登斯一時不懂對方想表達什麼，想來想去似乎只有這件事比較符合現況，「這朵花，有名字嗎？」他伸手去拿杯子，想近一點觀賞，不料葛雷夫快一步壓住了魁登斯的手，厚實的手掌覆在他的手背上，掌心傳來令人怦然心跳的溫度。此刻魁登斯卻沒心思溫存這得來不易的觸碰，男人強制且不容抗拒的舉動讓他錯愕，害怕是不是自己做了不該做的事。

「別碰。」葛雷夫按了按少年的手隨即鬆開，「金色的部分有毒。」

魁登斯聽了趕緊把手縮回去，他原本還抱著想摸摸看那漂亮花瓣的念頭，現在倒是後怕了起來。

「這種花叫做『佩里庫利』，字源有危險的意思，名符其實。雖然只有金色的部分有毒，但它會移動。」葛雷夫示範性地把手指伸向那朵花，花瓣上的金色小光團果然像群游的魚般朝他的手指移動，「很罕見的物種，它們的敏感是為了保護自己的花粉，只要別靠太近就不會受到攻擊。」

「那要怎麼⋯⋯」魁登斯自然就想到如何採摘的問題。

「和普通植物一樣，花期間它們的警戒心會降低，不過巫師的話，即使不動手也可以把花採下來。」葛雷夫一邊說一邊觀察魁登斯的表情，男孩依然看得入迷，「很想送給你，但我想你應該沒法帶走⋯⋯」

「啊？沒關係的，我看看就好⋯⋯」沒料到對方變出朵花來是想送他，魁登斯感覺今天受到的衝擊太多了。是不是看出自己心情不好，所以才這樣哄他？像葛雷夫先生這樣的人，竟然還會做這種事⋯⋯

致命的血色花朵在前菜送上前就從杯子裡消失了，葛雷夫還順便向服務員要求再盛滿水。魁登斯雖然覺得可惜，倒也能夠理解，這朵花就算送給了自己，他也帶不進家門。想起那個家，門禁兩個字倏地躍上心頭，他連忙張望四周尋找時鐘，掛在櫃台櫥櫃旁牆上的典雅時鐘指針已經指向令人膽戰心驚的數字。

得抓緊時間了。他想起莫蒂絲提最喜歡的那本故事書，忽然覺得自己有點像書中的主角，不禁暗自苦笑。難得和葛雷夫共度的晚餐時光，最終得卻在戰戰兢兢的心情和狼吞虎嚥下結束。葛雷夫知道他的難處，也沒有客套硬要人家多待一會的意思，用餐完畢就趕緊送人回去了。

在離家一個路口外與對方道別後，魁登斯快步走回家，一路上掩不住上揚的嘴角，若要說這天是他短暫的人生中最快樂的一天也不為過，和葛雷夫見面徹底抹去了白天的不愉快，對於可能要面對的質問，他也大致想好了說詞。

小心翼翼進了門再輕輕轉動門把帶上，像隻在屋頂上溜達的貓，努力壓低聲響，以為沒有人會注意到，廚房方向一旁默默擦杯子的雀絲蒂瞄了他一眼就繼續做自己的事，魁登斯走沒幾步，餘光已經瞥見坐在階梯上等他的瑪莉盧，心中大喊不妙。相處得這麼久，魁登斯對於氣氛的改變察覺相當敏銳，腳步瞬間就慢了下來，停止不動。

「魁登斯，你去哪了？」瑪莉盧直勾勾地盯著前方，頭也不回地問。

「我去替明天的集會探勘地點，」魁登斯說出準備好的藉口，同時走向樓梯口，「在32街有個轉角可以⋯⋯」瑪莉盧只是一個眼神，面無表情地看向他，魁登斯瞬間就沒了底氣，實在太可怕了。

「對不起，媽媽。」他低著頭小聲說道，「我沒發現那麼晚了。」只要超過應該到家的時間，無論理由多正當都無法說服瑪莉盧，這就是鐵規，違反就必須懲罰。魁登斯可以感受到對方壓抑的怒氣，他開始動手解開自己腰上的皮帶，希望主動可以少挨幾下鞭打。

瑪莉盧伸出手，接過魁登斯恭敬遞上的皮帶，然後轉身上樓，而他只能無奈地跟在後頭。這不是魁登斯第一次挨打，他知道會發生什麼，疼痛跟眼淚會再一次席捲他，他會再度陷入冰冷虛無的黑暗。

 

「各位女士先生，今晚的主講者無須我多費唇舌介紹，他被公認是未來總統熱門人選，要是你不相信我，去瞧瞧他老爸的報紙吧！」

紐約市府宴會廳內，四周每扇窗皆以星條旗圖樣的帷幕作為裝飾，每個間隔更擺上了三支旗子，毫無疑問是盛大的政治場合，會場中間所有圓桌都坐滿了穿著華麗的上流人士，無一不仰頭望向站在末端舞台上的主持人。主持人身後掛著一幅巨型人像海報，海報上的人物便是今晚的主角亨利‧蕭議員，上面還寫了一句標語：「美國的未來」。

主持人的幽默引來台下一陣笑聲，眾人紛紛看向議員的老爸──老亨利‧蕭，感受到周圍的目光，老亨利‧蕭顯得有些不自在，但這時候什麼都不表示也不合禮節，只好舉起手象徵性地揮了揮。坐在一旁的藍登則毫不掩飾對哥哥的厭惡和被迫參與這種場合的不耐煩。

「各位女士先生，請歡迎紐約參議員──亨利‧蕭！」

小亨利‧蕭在歡快的掌聲中上台，口頭感謝眾人的支持後，站在麥克風面前開始發表演說。

 

暗夜，一團黑影穿梭在街道中，它的體積很大速度很快，同時發出粗重的呼吸聲和怒吼，乍像一陣狂風吹過。但隨著它往目的地接近，它的憤怒也逐漸加深，如駭人怪物般吞沒整片星空，所到之處使得街燈一盞盞破滅，陷入深不可測的黑暗。

蒂娜‧金坦提著皮箱走在往魔法國會的途中。在認識紐特‧斯卡曼德以前，在紐約這樣的地方見識過的魔法生物不會太多，黑影帶來的冰冷恐懼令她不禁緊抱住皮箱，她感覺到不對勁，但此刻她也無能為力，只得等黑影快速離開後儘快趕往國會，說不定這可怕的黑影也是斯卡曼德捅出來的婁子。

 

「我們的確達成某些建樹，但安於現狀無法取得成果，所以除了低級酒吧要被徹底掃蕩，也要同時稽查撞球室和私人招待所⋯⋯」

同一時間，亨利‧蕭參議員仍在講台前鏗鏘有力地演說，但建築物外傳來陣陣令人寒毛直豎的咆嘯聲卻是禁不住轉移了底下來賓的注意力，議員也聽見了，雖有些遲疑，嘴上的話仍不停。零散的幾個人困惑地望向聲音來源，猜測外面是不是出了什麼事，直到天花板上的吊燈一盞接著一盞熄滅，參議員的演說這才勘勘止住。

「那是什麼？」有人忍不住開口問，但誰也無法回答他的問題，每個人都面面相覷，帶著惶恐與不安地張望，卻什麼也沒瞧見。

終於，不明物體闖入，強大的氣息震破了所有窗戶玻璃，眾人抱頭遮擋碎玻璃襲擊，女士們則不斷發出尖聲驚叫。看不見的龐然大物一路撞翻所有擋在它面前的人和物，直逼舞台上唯一呆呆站立著的那人。在眾人眼中，參議員就像被無形的力量浮空托高，在半空中毫無章法地亂甩，像個無助的布娃娃毫無掙扎能力，背後的海報隨著甩動也不斷變形扭曲，最後，一動也不動的議員靜止滯留不到五秒，便被高空拋下摔落地面。

「不！」當場目睹慘狀的女士們紛紛發出尖叫，掩嘴驚呼。

恐懼閃躲的人們此刻伸直了身子，戰戰競競地向前想看看眼前發生了什麼，只見那無形的怪獸彷彿伸出了爪子，在參議員的巨型海報上劃出一道道裂口，好似殺死了本人還不夠，要憤怒地撕碎海報才能洩憤。怪物翩然離去，宴會廳內一片狼藉，老亨利‧蕭踉蹌地往前邁了幾步，其他人也聚在後面，想看又不敢看。他蹲下來，望著安靜躺著的大兒子，衣服被撕破，半邊頭髮被扯下，英俊的臉上更是傷痕累累，儘管受到如此劇烈的攻擊，小亨利‧蕭的表情仍是漠然，只有雙眼還半睜著。

 

美利堅魔法國會大廳中間巨大的魔法暴露風險等級指示鐘，此刻指針轉向了寫著「危急」的紅色區塊。今晚出現在紐約街頭的未知怪物犯下的罪行駭人聽聞，自然引起了巫師界的騷動，主席皮奎里在五芒議事廳召開了國際巫師會議，還討論不出解決的方法，自己人倒是先吵了起來。

「我們的美國好友放任保密規章被破壞，讓我們面臨曝光的威脅。」瑞士巫師代表海因里希‧艾伯史塔特質問道。事情發生在美國，該負起責任的當然是美國巫師界。

「讓葛林戴華德從眼皮下溜走的人憑什麼教訓我？」皮奎里女士一句話就擋得對方毫無反擊能力，而這也是事實，如果這件事情是黑巫師所為，該負責的就不只一個國家了。

談話中，蒂娜闖了進來，打斷了瑞士巫師的發言。蒂娜也愣住了，她沒想到主席正在開會，而且還是那麼盛大的場面，每個位子上坐著的都是來自世界各地的巫師代表，因為自己的闖入紛紛投以疑惑的目光，有些甚至還跟隔壁的竊竊私語。

「主席，抱歉打擾，但事關緊要──」蒂娜走到大理石地板的正中央，腳下恰好是一個大型五芒星的圖案，她一開口使得周圍瞬間靜默下來，但她話還沒說完又被皮奎里女士打斷。

「妳最好有打斷會議的完美理由，金坦小姐。」

「是的，我有。」蒂娜神色凜然地向前走了幾步，簡要報告關於紐特‧斯卡曼德來到紐約後闖出的禍端，皮奎里女士一聽立刻沉下了臉，顧不得再聽蒂娜的解釋，眼下的狀況等於是火上加油，各國巫師們又在場，她幾乎要顏面無光。

「妳24小時前就知道有位未經登記的巫師在紐約縱放怪獸，但非等到有人死了，妳才覺得有需要告訴我們？」

蒂娜滿臉困惑，接著皮奎里女士要求要見她口中那位巫師，蒂娜只好把手上的箱子安放在原地，打開皮扣，再後退幾步讓眾人集中視線在箱子上。幾秒後，紐特率先從箱子裡出來，接著是雅各，面對這仗勢他也不免感到有些羞怯緊張，巫師群裡倒是有人認出了紐特，這下連紐特也害羞了起來，儘管他一直是這種性格。

雅各的莫魔身分頓時引起現場一陣騷動，但皮奎里女士並不太在意這點，眼前最重要的是釐清這一連串事件真相。

「梅林的鬍子啊！」剛走出來就受到審問，一頭霧水的紐特終於注意到漂浮在上空的立體投影，那是死去的小亨利‧蕭參議員的遺體，影像周圍佈滿了光點，像漂浮在銀河中閃動微微光芒。

「你知道哪隻怪獸該為此負責？斯卡曼德先生。」立於一旁的亞洲巫師周雅不客氣地問道。

紐特目不轉睛地望著那道影像，觀察遺體身上的傷痕，這些痕跡他見過，他也感到不可思議，因為他知道造成這些傷痕的東西實在太過罕見。自從兩百多年前國際保密規章簽訂後，巫師們的生存危機逐漸降低，隱居百年後因為恐懼而壓抑自身魔力的孩子幾乎沒有，除了少數出生在麻瓜家庭擁有巫師血源的特例，但如果有，也早在十一歲的時候就會收到魔法學校的入學通知書了。

「這不是怪獸所為。」他無視於周遭的噓聲繼續說，「你們肯定知道這是什麼，看這傷痕⋯⋯是闇黑怨靈。」

在場所有人聽見這個名詞驚呼連連，坐在主席斜後方區域的葛雷夫同樣心驚了一下，理由卻大不相同。他第一眼看到斯卡曼德也早就認出他來，這孩子的專長和經歷他有所耳聞，雖然像闇黑怨靈這種久遠的存在，知道也不一定見過，他還是默默賭了一把，誰知道對方就這樣肯定地說出口。紐約有暗黑怨靈的事情一旦曝光，尋找宿主的行動就得加快，決不能讓其他人搶佔先機。

但斯卡曼德這一說他也頓時明白，當時在蘇丹那個搶在他前頭、沒能即時救下宿主的人，八成就是眼前這個毛頭小子。

「你別危言聳聽，斯卡曼德先生。美洲沒有闇黑怨靈的宿主。」皮奎里女士心下一驚卻故作鎮定，儘管百年來毫無怨靈的蹤跡，她也無法保證絕對沒有，「扣押那口箱子，葛雷夫。」無論那東西是什麼，都和紐特‧斯卡曼德脫不了關係。

皮奎里的命令正中葛雷夫下懷，一句話尚未結束他就張開手掌以無杖魔法拿到了紐特的皮箱。

「等等，不要，還給我！」

「逮捕他們！」

紐特拿出魔杖抗拒不啻為更加可疑的作法，他對於箱子裡珍禽異獸的安全憂慮只會加重自己的嫌疑，但此刻他完全沒有想到這些，無杖魔法就奪走了他的魔杖並將他凌空浮起，和蒂娜雅各一起被咒語銬住，跪倒在地。

「別傷害那些怪獸。拜託，你們不了解，裡面的怪獸並不危險，牠們毫無傷害性──」正氣師們將他們一一帶走，紐特仍然不放棄，嘴裡不斷求饒，只希望他的怪獸們能平安無事。

 

他注意到他了。

魁登斯陷進黑暗中，嚴格來說，是黑暗從他體內竄出包覆住他。不受控制，或者說是部分受制，每當他憤怒的時候，他控制那東西的力量就會減弱。他不知道那是什麼，只知道它從他很小的時候就跟著自己一起長大，起初他只覺得體內有一股力量在流竄，他不懂得控制，只覺得害怕，後來他被收養之後，那東西竟已茁壯到能脫離自己的掌控、妄想脫逃而出。魁登斯的體內飼養著一頭怪獸，十年來他們相安無事，怪獸的咆嘯低吼卻無時無刻不在他耳邊傳出，這對他而言是一種精神折磨，也是一把雙面刃。

  
挨打的當晚，他又失控了。他無法控制自己的情緒，他委屈、他憤怒、他想要破壞，掌心酥麻熱辣的痛楚從肢體末端蔓延至全身，他顫抖著，任由自己被黑暗吞沒。

當他犯下了滔天罪行後要離開，他看見那個人，就站在對街上望著自己──黑暗醜陋的自己。魁登斯只想逃走，但葛雷夫追了上來，他不知道他想做什麼，但對方肯定還沒有認出自己，當下他腦中唯一的想法，就是不能讓自己的身分曝光。葛雷夫的出現緩解了他的憤怒，但隨之而來的是愧疚、自卑和驚慌。

  
他甩掉了巫師的追逐迅速鑽進距離最近的地下道，黑影悄聲無息地回到了巴波家的小教堂閣樓，幻化成了人形，手上的傷口仍火辣辣地發疼，魁登斯漠然的臉上驀然佈滿淚水，不斷自臉頰滑落，一滴滴落在木地板上，和滴答滴答的時鐘指針一起融化在這寂靜的夜裡。

如果是那個人⋯⋯能夠幫助他嗎？


	4. Beautiful Lies

_我媽媽，你媽媽，騎著掃帚飛。_  
我媽媽，你媽媽，女巫從不哭。  
我媽媽，你媽媽，女巫都得死。  
一號女巫，在河中淹死；  
二號女巫，被我們吊死⋯⋯

孩子們領過傳單後，正圍坐在長桌上扒著午餐，莫蒂絲提嘴裡唸著毛骨悚然的滅巫謠，走向那些孩子們，拿起幾張擱在他們手邊的傳單，自己分到的單子被拿走他們也沒有什麼表示，依然狼吞虎嚥地吃著碗裡的食物。

巴波家的孩子接受的教育是畸形的，他們因為自己可疑的血統被收養，受到瑪莉盧的高壓式矯正，會唱的兒歌不是那些小星星或倫敦鐵橋，而是莫蒂絲提天天在哼的順口溜。但她知道這一切不是真的，她不像雀絲蒂順理成章就接受這些灌輸，魔法在她眼中就是童話，是不能說的秘密。

「要把傳單都發出去，如果亂丟我會發現的。」雀絲蒂站在門口處目送孩子們離開，或許會有孩子吃了飯不辦事，該叮嚀的話還是得說，「看到可疑的事要回報哦。」

待在水槽前洗碗的魁登斯回頭深深望了成隊離開的孤兒們一眼。十歲左右的孩子。他實在是看不出什麼明堂，只好移回視線繼續洗碗，小心翼翼地不讓水或泡沫碰到右掌心上的傷口，但免不了還是不時被刺痛得皺起眉毛。瑪莉盧才不管傷口會不會痛，她讓他去洗碗他就得洗，違抗永遠沒有好下場。

他想起昨晚的事情，心瞬間一沉。葛雷夫先生⋯⋯應該沒有認出他吧？當時天色昏暗，外表也不是自己的，誰都認不出來。他知道對方是把自己當成怪物在追，儘管葛雷夫沒有提過太多關於自己的私事，為了取信於他還是透露過一些關於自己的職業：正氣師，魔法安全部部長。

魁登斯對巫師的世界毫無概念，但他對這個世界一直很憧憬，嚮往著自己也能成為他們的一員。但他身上養著這麼一個駭人怪物，即使加入了又能做什麼？或許他該跟葛雷夫先生求助了，那樣一個強大的男人，或許會有辦法解決。

手上的刺痛感把魁登斯拉回現實。

 

由於雅各的凡人身分，必須被迫接受遺忘咒，短暫建立起的友誼或許將只存在紐特心中，他一面走一面向雅各道別，之後紐特和蒂娜便被帶到審訊室裡接受盤問。審訊室空間非常狹窄，四周牆面包括室內唯一一組桌椅都是由灰色鐵皮組合成的，冰冷的金屬散發出一股鏽味，從裡到外展現出與它的功能性一致的無情。

紐特坐在葛雷夫對面，臉色慘白，不發一語，蒂娜則是站在他背後，兩旁還有幾名穿得一身白的女性，她們在死亡魔藥池工作，負責執行死刑，同時也是避免嫌犯從審訊室脫逃的守衛──儘管很少有人敢這麼做。蒂娜甚至不明白為什麼接受審問需要讓劊子手在場。

「你是個有趣的人，斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫慢條斯理地檢閱完紐特的檔案，下了個不慍不火的結論。蒂娜聞言焦急地想替紐特解釋，才說了半句話便被葛雷夫擱在唇上的食指擋了下來，見長官直搖頭，蒂娜即使有話也不得不暫時先吞回肚裡。

葛雷夫部長繼續他的盤問。

「你因持有怪獸危及人類性命被霍格華茲退學──」紐特飛速地插嘴為自己辯解，但葛雷夫沒理他，繼續唸完檔案上的文字，「有位老師卻極力想保住你的學籍。我在想，為何阿不思‧鄧不利多⋯⋯這麼賞識你？」昔日好友的大名在報告書上被做了一個特殊標註，他很難不去注意到，儘管如此他也絲毫沒有表現出任何動搖。僅僅一個月的交情，即使分道揚鑣也沒對他有太大影響，他有所感觸的不過是可惜。

「我也不知道。」紐特毫不猶豫地回答。畢竟這是事實，鄧不利多並不是他們學院的教授，但他個人的名氣與無數榮譽卻無人不曉，有一點他或許可以理解，鄧不利多教授對於保護魔法生物是持正面看法的，當初會站出來替自己說話倒也情有可原。

「所以在本市縱放一批危險怪獸又是另一個意外，對嗎？」葛雷夫語帶嘲諷地追問。

「我幹嘛要故意放走牠們？」

「迫使巫師類曝光，挑起魔法及非魔法世界的戰爭。」他面不改色地給對方編罪名，偏偏他所說的全是自己在做的事，渾然不覺舉了一個容易令人生疑的例子，表面作為魔法安全部部長，他認為將事情聯想至此理所當然。

「你是說為了『更長遠的利益』而大肆屠殺？」這次輪到紐特無視對方的附和，「我不是葛林戴華德的瘋狂信徒，葛雷夫先生。」直接了當地說出黑巫師的名字，本尊就在他的眼前，也只能默默按捺住心中怒意，扯出一抹假笑。

「那這個又作何解釋，斯卡曼德先生？」葛雷夫把手伸向置於地上的皮箱，打開它，紐特顯然已經猜出他想拿出什麼，一團小型的黑色怨靈包覆在透明薄膜內，不斷蠕動、旋轉並發出低聲嘶吼，葛雷夫把它懸空放在桌上，眼神透露出一絲著迷。薄膜中的怨靈感受到對方的接近，竟害怕似地往後退，旋轉得更為快速。

「這是闇黑怨靈，但不是妳想的那樣。」意識到蒂娜還不知道這件事，紐特急忙回頭向她解釋，「我把它從蘇丹女孩身上分離出來，為了要救她，所以才把它帶回家研究。但它在外界無法存活，它無法傷害任何人，蒂娜。」沒有了宿主，黑化的巫力也就消散無蹤，因此他才用薄膜將它封住，之後便再也沒有其他研究的機會。

「所以它沒有宿主就沒功用了？」

紐特愣了下，回頭望向葛雷夫。

「沒功用？」他感到不可思議，「這種魔力寄生自孩童身上，最後會害死宿主，誰會想要利用這種東西？」憤怒不由自主在內心蔓延開來，他盯著面前的男人，似乎希望對方給出一個合理的解釋，蒂娜也望向她的長官，臉上寫滿不安與擔憂。

葛雷夫終於意識到自己犯下了錯誤，內心一慌，但話已出口無可挽救。

「你騙不了任何人，斯卡曼德先生。」他忽然站起身，無視對方的問題，當下採用的卻是最下下策的辦法，「你把這闇黑怨靈帶來紐約，目的就是想大肆破壞，違反保密規章，揭發魔法世界──」

「你明知它傷害不了任何人，你很清楚！」

「⋯⋯你因此犯下背叛巫師同袍的罪行，宣判死刑確認。」葛雷夫不慌不忙地發表完他的結論，站在後方的一名金髮女巫便上前將她的魔杖抵在紐特的頸邊，「金坦小姐因協助你犯案──」

「不，她什麼也沒做！」紐特再次打岔。

「⋯⋯同樣被判死刑。」葛雷夫居高臨下盯著還想辯解的紐特，彷彿勝券在握般，一旁被魔杖抵著的蒂娜臉上絕望的神情也絲毫動搖不了他。

「立刻行刑。」葛雷夫朝那兩位劊子手女巫說，「我會親自知會皮奎里主席。」

蒂娜震驚地說不出話，雙唇只是不斷顫抖，眼中噙滿淚水。她沒想到部長竟然毫無事實憑據就輕易下達命令，給予他們最嚴重的罪名，迫不及待將他們推入死亡之池。紐特回頭對她輕喚一聲，安撫不了此刻的蒂娜，只得到葛雷夫一記示意緘默的噓聲並擺手讓女巫們將他們帶走。

事已至此，葛雷夫──又抑或是，葛林戴華德，在這一刻也不免暫時放下提心吊膽的心情。他的特點在於個人魅力和創意，戰術陰謀一直都不是他的專長，比起那個人，他遠遠不及。顧及過往情誼，那人至今仍不動聲色地旁觀自己所做的一切，但他明白，他們之間早晚有一天會立於同一個戰場上。

然而，事情出乎意料脫離了掌控。同樣在國會工作的奎妮──蒂娜的親妹妹，以心靈感應得知姐姐出事，急急忙忙去找人的途中，遇上要被帶去施以遺忘咒的雅各。兩人決定先去部長辦公室把紐特的皮箱和魔杖拿回來，此時葛雷夫正好去向皮奎里主席報告，機會絕佳。

幾乎在同一時間，紐特靠著躲在衣服裡的小樹精幫助，解開手銬獲得自由，也趁機放出藏在口袋裡的惡閃鴉攻擊女巫，兩人逃走後，警報聲頓時響徹整個國會大廳，眾人面面相覷，有些人則聚在一起竊竊私語，就看見一隊正氣師快速穿越大廳，徑直走向通往地下室的階梯口。

剛向主席報告完紐特蒂娜的死刑決定，警鈴一響起葛雷夫就知道出事了，他先派一隊正氣師去攔住脫逃的兩人，自己則匆忙離開另往他處。這是第一次在他臉上顯露出驚慌，面對任何處境都游刃有餘的黑巫師，第一個想到的就是這城市裡尚未被尋獲的怨靈宿主，斯卡曼德已經知道它的存在，他必須搶在任何人之前得到它。

 

午後時分，葛雷夫知道這是魁登斯外出發傳單的時間，他使用消影術竄入大街小巷，尋找那名男孩。他沒有多餘的耐心慢慢找了，只靠一個人的效率顯然不足，但如果不是因為斯卡曼德，事情也不會被逼到這個地步。在附近繞了一圈，沒有發現魁登斯的蹤跡，想來這種工作也不是真的固定時間，葛雷夫決定直接到巴波家找他。

巴波家的小教堂孤立在兩排高聳的公寓大樓中間，各在兩旁隔出了條小短巷，公寓的紅磚牆面被用粉筆寫上了斗大的標語，嚴實的樓房住起來怎麼也比他們的教堂舒服，從壁面幾張經過風吹雨淋損毀得差不多的過時海報來看，這些樓裡的住戶似乎不太注重外觀。

教堂納入視野時，他就瞧見魁登斯一個人待在旁邊的短巷裡，動作緩慢地張貼瑪莉盧下一次演說的宣傳海報，葛雷夫一進巷子立即現影急急走向那名男孩。

這種時候無論是誰悄聲無息地出現都會被嚇一跳，原本膽子就小的魁登斯更被嚇得連連後退好幾步，但只有他自己知道，驚嚇裡還帶著一點心虛。葛雷夫徑直走向他，語氣急迫卻暗施力道地劈頭就問：

「魁登斯，找到那個孩子了嗎？」

「我做不到⋯⋯」少年的聲音細若蚊蚋，低垂著臉不敢抬起。

聽見又是一樣的答案，焦急的心更生出許多不耐，他快要沒有耐心了！但理智瞬間就攔住他，此刻找到宿主才是第一要務，這點讓他強力維持住了冷靜的外表。葛雷夫很清楚眼下魁登斯的反應代表什麼，相處的時間雖然不多，但男孩總歸沒什麼心機，大多時候情緒很自然地就表現在臉上。

「給我看。」

葛雷夫伸出掌心，像個要求孩子把藏起來的東西交出來的父親，而魁登斯也自然像個孩子更往後退了退，糾結著遲遲不肯動作，甚至發出細微的嗚咽聲。在此之前，他不會如此扭捏得試圖隱藏自己的傷口，他喜歡對方用魔法治癒自己，可是現在他變得想要更多，經過昨晚那些事情後他需要更多、更多，直到把自己填滿。

見對方毫無反應，葛雷夫內心有些不高興了，他自認對少年已經瞭若指掌，想不到他竟然敢對自己提出要求。但換個方向想，少年的索求正代表對自己的依賴更深，與其抗拒不如順水推舟。霎時間，理智再度阻止了他的怒意。

他伸手去拉魁登斯的手腕，被觸碰的少年顫抖著發出吃痛的呻吟，雖然被抓住的是手腕，卻也同時牽扯到了連接傷口處的皮膚。葛雷夫一邊發出噓聲示意對方安靜，接著翻開魁登斯的右手露出掌心，長短不一剛結好痂的紅色傷痕與白色舊疤佈滿他的手心，葛雷夫把自己的手覆在傷口上方說道：

「孩子，你越快找到此人，就能越快擺脫這種痛苦。」葛雷夫輕輕地甚至帶了點挑逗意味地一拂，新添的傷口及痛楚彷彿從不存在，適時再度強調利益的交換，告訴男孩現在並不是撒嬌的時候。

「這個給你，魁登斯。」為了加強自己對男孩表現出的信任感，葛雷夫從口袋裡掏出一條由黑色皮繩繫著吊墜的項鍊，那吊墜赫然便是死亡聖物的象徵符號，「我只交給少數我信賴的人，非常少。」他解開項鍊扣環替魁登斯戴上，並一邊低語，兩人之間距離極近狀似擁抱，魁登斯仍垂著臉，但身體對男人的嗓音和觸碰異常敏感，此刻的顫抖含帶的意義已經不同。

「但你⋯⋯你很特別。」戴好項鍊，葛雷夫兩掌改而貼在魁登斯頸側，像是捧著臉般盯著他，語調輕柔且充滿誘惑。感受到對方加快的脈搏，他內心閃過一絲得意，演得也更為賣力。對於男人再次強調的「特別」，魁登斯只感到困惑。或許自己某些地方確實異於常人，他卻不明白對方口中的特別又怎能替他找到想要找的人。

「你找到人後，碰這個標誌。」葛雷夫碰了碰那條墜飾說道，「我就會知道，然後我會來找你。」少年看上去沒有太大反應，他又挨近他，在他耳畔進行危險卻誘人的勸說。

「辦成此事，你會永遠和其他巫師共享榮耀──」葛雷夫抱住他，讓少年的頭枕在自己肩上，他的大手按在他的後頸上，比起蠱惑控制的意味更加濃厚。少年沒有發現，他只是在這令人沉醉的溫暖、享受肢體接觸當中閉上雙眼，他放鬆了下來，不再顫抖。

「這個孩子快死了，魁登斯。快要沒時間了。」

他鬆開他，擱在後頸上的手掌貼著皮膚沿著顎線拂過然後離開，魁登斯的腦袋也隨著男人的手部動作移動，貪戀著不肯讓對方離去，最終還是落了個空。

還要更多。他心裡想著。但等他睜開眼，巷子裡又只剩下他一個人。

 

室內唯一一盞亮著的燈來自長廳末端的玄關上方，雖然全家人都待在家裡，卻詭異地安靜，昏暗的光線下襯得氣氛更加凝重。雀絲蒂正襟危坐在教堂中央的長桌前整理傳單，並把一疊疊擺放整齊的宣傳物分別放進小麻布袋裡，莫蒂絲提穿著睡衣坐在對面看書，瑪莉盧則在自己位於一樓側邊的房間裡忙著。

魁登斯在二樓尋找他衣服上那枚滾進莫蒂絲提房間裡的鈕扣。床頭櫃上的油燈被點燃，狹小的屋內瞬間明朗，粗略看了一圈，地板乾乾淨淨，看來是滾進了溝縫裡，他跪在地上趴伏著，仔細地檢查每一處縫隙。

魁登斯引起的動靜及房間裡發出的亮光引起了莫蒂絲提的注意，待她靠近房門口，看到的就是自己哥哥趴在地上的可疑模樣。

「你在幹嘛，魁登斯？」稚嫩的童音忽然自身後響起，魁登斯嚇了一跳，來不及分辨是誰便抓著從床底下找到的東西迅速回頭，發現是小妹頓時鬆了口氣，莫蒂絲提看見自己藏起來的東西被發現，整個人也心虛得緊繃起來。

「妳這是從哪來的？」他在床底下找到的是一根魔杖，或者說樣子像魔杖，儘管知道不是真的，對他而言便是一種強烈的吸引力，甚至妹妹慌張地伸手要他還他都不願意。

「還給我，魁登斯。這只是個玩具。」

兩人僵持對峙沒幾秒，瑪莉盧就推開門進來，魁登斯望向她，莫蒂絲提也回頭看，倆兄妹心臟彷彿在瞬間凍結，以至於對接下來母親問的話置若罔聞。

「怎麼回事？」

一看便知道怎麼回事。魁登斯手上那根玩具魔杖拉走了所有仇恨值，前所未有的憤怒在她臉上炸開，她走到房間外的欄杆平台處，魁登斯也乖乖跟在後頭，此時不需要任何解釋，無論對或錯，解釋無疑都是火上澆油，早在好幾年前他就清楚明白這沒有用。

「脫下皮帶。」二樓傳來的命令聲打斷了雀絲蒂機械化的作業，她望過去，看見母親面無表情地從房裡走出，從樓台上俯視大廳，她鎮定地移回視線，繼續做自己的事。

在這些孩子面前，瑪莉盧的威嚴永遠高於慈愛，她對魁登斯極其嚴厲，對小姊妹們也沒有絲毫放任，但每次在懲罰魁登斯的時候，她的威嚴裡還帶著高傲，好像她這名養子是什麼低賤噁心的生物，而她施以的則是恩賜般的淨化，彷彿因此能得到救贖。

瑪莉盧轉過身，魁登斯還在艱難地拆皮帶扣，她望著他，認定他就是這根魔杖的主人，帶著厭惡且沾沾自喜的神情將手中的玩具魔杖舉高，如底下那面鮮紅的旗幟圖樣，折成兩半。躲在門板後的莫蒂絲提只能眼睜睜看著母親把折斷的魔杖丟在一旁，然後伸出手掌等待魁登斯自動奉上刑具。

「媽媽⋯⋯」魁登斯懇求道。這次懲罰來得太快了，昨天造成的傷口已經消失，要是瑪莉盧發現他的手毫髮無傷肯定會發瘋，他早已學會沉默、不再作任何解釋乖乖挨打，但這次不行，絕對不行，他長久以來為此付出的代價都將白費，一旦伸出手，他再也無法繼續待在這個家了。

「我不是你媽。你母親，是個邪惡、違反自然的女人！」瑪莉盧咬牙切齒地從口中迸出這幾個字，尤其在邪惡一詞上加重了力道，她是多麼高尚並乞憐這名女巫領養了這孩子，這個跟他母親一樣邪惡的男孩，最終仍是教育失敗。

「那是我的。」這時，莫蒂絲提站了出來。魁登斯是被冤枉的，她不能看著哥哥替自己受罰，她甚至認為如果承認是自己的話，媽媽或許就不會那麼生氣。

「莫蒂絲提──」

瑪莉盧顯然並不採信她的自供，語落半句中，她手上那條皮帶突然被不知名力量拉扯掉，甩開落在一旁。兩個人都愣住了，莫蒂絲提盯著地上的皮帶，彷彿一條死去的蛇，剛剛才用牠最後一絲力氣從獵人手中掙脫；瑪莉盧難以置信地翻開掌心，皮帶被抽走的瞬間造成的血痕正隱隱發疼，她遲疑地望著莫蒂絲提，這個乖巧但沉默的小女孩，她應該沒有問題的。

「這是怎麼回事？」

掩飾語氣下的驚恐，瑪莉盧問道，她不得不懷疑是莫蒂絲提做的，但怎麼會？

最終，還是失控了。

魁登斯蹲坐在地板上，雙臂環抱著自己的膝蓋不住發抖，抖動的幅度大得像是抽搐，情勢逼他不得不出手，但他又不能，到底還是控制不住。他害怕，他感到無助，眼淚狂湧佈滿臉龐，沒有人發現他的異樣，沒有人發現他需要幫助。

黑暗，終究會一點一滴吞沒他。

發現事情不對勁，雀絲蒂再次停下手邊動作，望向二樓。瑪莉盧故作鎮定緩慢地伸手靠近想撿起皮帶，沒料到，那皮帶彷彿有生命似地快速移動離開原來的位置，然後又像條死蛇一般靜止。瑪莉盧瞪著那條皮帶一步步後退，嚇得淚水自然湧上，正當她轉身，一團巨大的漆黑的、發出野獸吼聲鬼魅般的東西立刻迎面撲來。

她發出毛骨悚然的尖叫聲，被那團黑色的東西衝擊飛上半空，後背撞上了教堂頂上的木樑，就這樣毫無緩衝地落在一樓地板上，一動也不動。仔細一看，她的臉上也有著跟蕭議員相同的傷痕，但此刻沒有人會注意到這點，怪獸的攻擊仍在繼續。

失控了，它在教堂裡竄上竄下肆意破壞，彷彿終於釋放了積壓多年的憎恨，在此一口氣爆發出來，玻璃窗被震碎，房樑倒塌、樓台傾毀，掛在牆上那面旗幟也被毫不留情地撕去，頓時間塵土飛揚。


	5. Help Ｍe

當魔法光點在視線所及的半空中迅速劃出一道由圓圈、三角、直線構成的符號，又如煙火般消失的時候，葛雷夫的內心興奮狂喜，派正氣師出去追捕紐特一夥人無功而返的消息已經無所謂，他仍然搶占了先機。

終於！令人振奮的好消息讓他立刻動身去找魁登斯，也暗自慶幸自己沒失去耐心，但在他手持魔杖現影於教堂前那條杳無人煙的街道時，輕快的腳步逐漸變得謹慎，眼前的小教堂竟像是經歷過襲擊似的殘破不堪。

當然是了，除了被襲擊，別無其他可能。葛雷夫轉頭查看四周，比起好奇更多的是興奮，因為他知道答案，而答案就在屋裡。他小心翼翼地走進去，內部破壞的情況更加嚴重，月光從屋頂破洞中灑落，一個女孩被壓在粗壯結實的樑木底下，恐怕已經回天乏術。

他緊握著魔杖，見識過那野獸的狂暴，深知闇黑怨靈的難以掌控，萬不能掉以輕心。但走進內部，除了瀰漫在空中的塵土外只有一片死寂，死寂中隱約傳出聽來格外詭異的低聲抽泣。一步步走進房屋中心，葛雷夫這才收起魔杖，望向橫躺在地的瑪莉盧，她的整張臉一直到脖頸都佈滿了蛛網般的傷痕。

一抬頭，他看見在斷木殘樑後那男孩坐倒在地，背靠著牆，低著頭，手裡緊抓著他給他的那條項鍊，想必是嚇壞了，攥著皮繩的拳頭不住顫抖。

忍不住心生一絲厭煩，可是腦中又很自然地浮現此時應該安慰對方的念頭，像是這些日子以來一點一滴養成了習慣，哄他、安慰他、注意他的各種反應跟情緒。他對自己有這種想法感到厭惡，但又不得不做。好人演到底，等他想要的弄到手，就再也不必管這傢伙了。

葛雷夫快步走向啜泣著的男孩，蹲下來抱住男孩的頸項，像在安撫受驚的小動物般，一下一下地輕撫他的頭。

「那個闇黑怨靈本來在這，她去哪了？」

男人的嗓音聽起來格外溫柔，甚至有些急迫，彷彿他真的是在關心害怕的男孩，而不是駭人怪物的去向。但魁登斯此刻什麼也不關心，他伸手去摸吊墜不是因為找到了誰，只是在自己最脆弱的時刻，無比迫切地需要見到自己最想見的人，想要那人的安慰和觸碰，就像現在。

他抬起頭，看向來人，尚未從心理衝擊中恢復，也不知道如何解釋，只是帶著哀傷的神情虛弱地懇求：

「⋯⋯救我。」

救我。

即使在他年紀尚幼的那段歲月，他也沒有對外求救過，因為他知道沒有人可以救他，他只能靠自己。他一個人撐過來了，一天天過，一年一年地過，但他現在撐不住了。他感覺那片黑暗隨時都會徹底吞沒自己，再也沒有能力回來。

但葛雷夫一心在怪物的下落，絲毫沒有注意到他的求援，而魁登斯也沒有注意到，那個總是能察覺他的情緒變化、適時給予溫柔的男人，眼裡此刻並沒有他。

「你不是說你還有一個妹妹嗎？」葛雷夫的手停留在魁登斯的頸側，貼著後頸的手掌不自覺施加了力道。

「拜託，救我，我需要幫助⋯⋯」

「你另一個妹妹呢，魁登斯？」無視少年的嗚咽顫抖，葛雷夫持續追問。

他仍試圖表現溫柔，但少年正在消耗他的耐心。令人焦躁的哭腔不斷說著救我救我，他終於忍不住伸手搧了少年一巴掌，清脆的響聲瞬間止住少年的哭聲，彷彿連心也一併凍結。

「那個小女孩，她去哪了？」葛雷夫盯著神情恍惚的少年，嘗試擠出最後一丁點耐性，「你妹妹現在很危險，我們得找到她。」

魁登斯的神情從茫然逐漸轉為駭然，他忽然回神過來，這一巴掌提醒他面前的男人仍然有著危險的一面，示弱並不每次都能得到好處——如果他不需要他了該怎麼辦？

許多思緒縈繞在他心頭，魁登斯還在震驚於男人突如其來的暴力及被拋棄的可能，葛雷夫便扣住他的肩膀施以消影術強迫他展開行動。

 

魁登斯帶著葛雷夫來到布朗克斯一條廢棄的荒涼街道，乾淨寬敞的石板路兩側是一排造型雷同的廉價公寓，雖然已經無人居住，路燈仍亮著燁燁白光。魁登斯徑直走向連棟公寓當中被嚴重毀壞的那一邊，男人要他帶路他就帶路。

稱不上家的家，勉強算是家人的家人，他曾經不只一次設想過失去了這些會變得怎樣，他一直在努力控制這件事情不要發生，但顯然他失敗了。沒有人教他如何疏導情緒，只是一味壓抑，似乎能控制住壓抑住、就能阻止自己體內的魔鬼。現在，家沒了，家人也沒了，魁登斯回想起最後他見到的莫蒂絲提的表情，他明白他再也當不了一個好哥哥。

他已經猜出葛雷夫真正要找的究竟是什麼。複雜的情緒困擾著他，使腳步不自覺加快，葛雷夫只是徐徐跟在他身後，一言不發。慘白的燈光照亮這片廢棄的荒涼小區，是空城，更像鬼屋，沒有人親眼看到破壞房屋的究竟是什麼，有人說是龍捲風，聽來比鬼怪合理多了，但再也無人敢在夜幕低垂時接近這裡。

走進殘破的室內，所見之處皆佈滿厚重的灰塵，好像當事情發生後就沒人敢再逗留，連打掃整修都免了，買了新屋的家庭只能自認倒楣，或許最可憐的還是建主，房子還沒賣光就出了這種比凶宅還麻煩的事。

兩人走上往二樓的階梯，卻是葛雷夫領在前頭，魔杖已然握在手中。

「這是什麼地方？」他左右張望，發現好幾戶玄關半開，往裡看漆黑一片。

「媽媽從這裡領養莫蒂絲提，那家人有十二個小孩，她很想念她的兄弟姊妹，現在也常提到他們。」男人走得很快，魁登斯仍然處於混亂中，一步步跨著階梯，最終遲疑地停下腳步。

「她在哪裡？」葛雷夫先到了二樓，他往樓梯口處的小窗向外看了看，接著回頭望向站在下風處的少年。

「我不知道。」少年的聲音在發抖，或許還有些哽咽，男人不難聽出其中的委屈。是時候告訴他真相了。

葛雷夫搞不懂這少年憑什麼還需要讓自己多作解釋，但他就是不知不覺便決定這麼做了，就像他傷心時他會沒來由想要安慰──可他是個爆竹，和那些麻瓜相比也高等不了多少。

「你是爆竹，魁登斯。」葛雷夫掉頭走向房屋深處查看，語氣平和，沒有去看底下那張被清冷燈光照得慘白的小臉，「我一見到你就能從你身上嗅出。」

「什麼？」 少年的臉色變得更加慘白，彷彿成了出沒在墓園的那些半透明的白灰色幽靈。

「你來自魔法家族，但你沒有魔法。」他實在沒有必要再假裝關心，男人的聲調多了些不耐，走回來查看另一個房間。

「⋯⋯但你說你能教我。」

「你沒有慧根。你母親死了，那就是你的回報。」

少年在發抖，整個人像抽搐一樣，每一句話都讓他呼吸更加急促，但他不說話也沒有移動，只是習慣性地壓抑著突如其來的猛烈情緒，委屈、憤怒、不解，他的視線跟著葛雷夫移動，沉默地瞪向那個他本來視為英雄、懷有愛慕之心的男人。

「我不需要你了。」

有些人說，最不想發生的事情往往最後都會發生，一切都有跡可循。他何嘗沒有過這些想法，做那些該死的心理建設，他只是盡力往好的那方去面對，假裝葛雷夫對他好是真的，想教他魔法是真的，帶他離開這個家是真的⋯⋯難道，只是想想也有錯嗎？

『我不需要你了。』

他累了。

 

葛雷夫逕自走進另一側樓道，這種樣板式的公寓每一層都被分成好幾戶，一一查找起來有些費時，但他一走近就聽見了小女孩的嗚咽聲迴盪在空中異常清晰，兩旁油漆斑駁的牆面不停製造出碎屑揚散在空氣中，他微微掩著鼻息緩慢接近聲音來源，小心翼翼地走進邊間的書房，同時柔聲問道：

「莫蒂絲提？」

「莫蒂絲提，妳不需要害怕，我跟妳哥哥魁登斯在一起。」葛雷夫收起魔杖，走向蜷縮在階梯角落發著抖的小女孩，他彎腰蹲下，試圖表現和善，甚至搬出魁登斯想讓女孩安心，殊不知莫蒂絲提早已見識過哥哥隱藏的另一面，聽見名字只是抖得更加厲害，甚至連連向後退縮。

「出來吧。」

他朝她伸出雙手，展現他自認為能給予的溫柔與安心，但莫蒂絲提只感到恐懼，熟悉的聲響從頂上傳來，是那隻黑色巨獸所發出的嗡嗡聲，她仰起臉驚慌地盯著天花板，幾聲叮噹伴隨著牆壁龜裂落下的砂石聲響不斷傳來。

接著，整棟屋子開始震動，震裂了天花板也震裂了牆，四周如遇強震般激烈晃動，葛雷夫看向女孩，女孩仍然驚慌失措，他心中一凜。葛雷夫緩慢地站起身，朝向背後那堵牆，似乎是感知到他的動作，隔在他面前的牆一道道接連崩毀出一個大窟窿，直到窟窿中露出魁登斯那低垂著臉渾身僵硬的身影。

他愣住了。

此刻，葛雷夫的腦子裡再沒有什麼莫蒂絲提，看見少年眨著眼，低頭強忍住憤怒與被背叛的苦楚的神情，他現在滿腦子想著的是如何挽回自己犯下的巨大失誤，同時又暗自慶幸自己好歹用心經營過，只要哄哄就行了。

「魁登斯⋯⋯我欠你一個道歉。」

「我相信你。」少年哽咽地說道，流過的淚水未乾，微濕的臉頰在孱弱光線下反射出光澤，「我以為你是我的朋友⋯⋯我以為你跟別人不同。」

「魁登斯，你能控制闇黑怨靈？」

少年聞言抬起頭，瞪向男人的眼神憤恨不滿，他尚未從哭泣的抽搐中緩和下來，臉部肌肉的抽動使得他的表情更加猙獰。

他並不關心我。他想，自己這豬腦袋總算發現了。

他總是只問他自己想知道的，他只做能達到他目的的事──他只關心「這個」。

「但是我不想，葛雷夫先生。」

一字一字從口中吐出冷靜的語調，葛雷夫警惕地看著少年，少年的臉部輪廓霎時間變得模糊，白膜覆蓋住了黑瞳，彷彿惡魔附身般扭曲了身體，幻化成龐大駭人的生物。

那所謂的怨靈此時正在咆嘯，葛雷夫以為自己會受到攻擊，他想伸手從兜裡拿出魔杖，心裡想著，雙腳卻毫無反應，只是呆愣地望著化成怨靈的魁登斯破開牆面脫逃而出。

再也不需要壓抑了，他要放任自己去宣洩那些情緒，放任自己淹沒在黑暗裡，讓那湧動嘈雜的浪潮帶他到任何想去的地方，不必在乎會傷害誰──闇化的巫力從內部影響著魁登斯，過去壓抑了太多的委屈痛苦，終於在此一口氣爆發。

 

比以往任何闇黑怨靈都巨大，這頭野獸在空中扭轉翻滾、肆意橫行，穿梭在林立的大樓間、撞到了招牌或者擦過建築表面，也絲毫不在意自己造成的毀壞。它和往常一般掀翻車輛、震碎地面路燈，再如颶風般呼嘯而過。

經雷鳥提醒將有災難發生、而從皮箱出來地面的紐特一行人，尾隨這不小的動靜跟著來到一棟高樓屋頂，居高臨下將怨靈的動線看得更加清楚。眼見龐大的怨靈席捲之處俱是破壞，雅各顯然受到了不小衝擊，這玩意可比他在紐特皮箱裡見到的大上幾十倍。

「那個就是闇靈那個鬼東西嗎？」他問。

「那比我聽過的任何闇黑怨靈都更強大。」紐特躍上矮牆，遠眺那頭巨獸評估它的破壞規模一面回答雅各的問題，下方城市已經有部分陷入火海，警笛聲四起，正氣師趕到也是早晚的事。思及此，他下定了決心。

「要是我一去不回，請照顧我的怪獸。」他轉身就把皮箱塞給蒂娜，自顧自地往自己懷裡掏出那本筆記，「所有所需知識都在裡面──」

「什麼？」蒂娜不明就裡順手接過箱子，還沒來得及消化對方話中的意思，老是低著頭的紐特回頭看了眼怨靈的方向，又以認真非常的神情轉回來，正視著她說：

「不能讓別人殺掉它。」

那雙綠色眼眸無比堅定，蒂娜幾乎要陷入那難得的溫柔注視裡，但紐特不給她拒絕或詢問的機會，迅速轉身一躍而下，施展了消影術去追怨靈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡，稍微短了點，下一章就徹底結束電影劇情部分了(終於可以進入狗血妄想階段啦!)


	6. Again

四處亂竄的闇黑怨靈似乎逐漸平復了怒氣，它破壞夠了，此刻正停滯在時代廣場上，但有如生物一般的仍然保持著張力在扭轉，像在掙扎，不斷發出低吼聲。周遭的事物持續在崩潰，某些建築從內部冒出火焰，人們尖叫著抱頭鼠竄，街道上滿是碎片與殘骸。

葛雷夫悄然走進這片混亂中，無視於周遭任何狀況，一步步踱向視線中那團狂暴的物體。似乎是發現到葛雷夫的存在，它翻騰的怒氣比之前更甚，內部含帶著金黃色的亮光、像是火焰從他體內竄出，無論是心理或身體都被折磨著。

魁登斯的臉在那團賁張的黑色物體中依稀可辨，神情扭曲而痛苦。

「你帶著闇靈存活了這麼久，魁登斯，這是個奇蹟！你是個奇蹟！」葛雷夫一面走近他一面喊道，盡量提高音量蓋過那些噪音，「跟我走！想想我們能成就什麼偉業！」

他鎮定地厚著臉皮說道，將本來想對莫蒂絲提說的話一字不漏地重複一遍。可他不明白，無論是女孩還是少年，他們想要的從不是成就什麼偉業，他們只想要一個安穩的生活、一個家──甚至只需要一個愛他們的人。

魁登斯不是傻瓜，至少沒葛雷夫想的那麼傻，他更生氣了，那團黑色的物體尖叫著一股作氣衝了上來，強勁的氣流沖倒了那男人。現影過來躲在一旁觀看的紐特也感受到那股氣場，連忙找個掩體躲蔽。葛雷夫後仰摔在地上，一瞬間他幾乎以為自己要沒命了──或者重傷──但魁登斯只是嚇倒了他，就連如此憤怒的時刻他都忍著不傷害到人。

他還是有機會的。想到那個被殺害的麻瓜議員，葛雷夫顯然認為自己在對方內心的地位依然有所不同。

「紐特！」蒂娜現影追了過來，也在附近找了個地方掩護自己。

「那個賽倫復興會的男孩！他就是闇黑怨靈！」紐特朝她喊道。

「但他不是小孩！」

「他能存活下來威力一定無比強大！」

蒂娜望著那巨大的闇黑怨靈再度發出怒吼，眼前浮現那日瑟縮著發著抖的男孩，因為自己出手阻止他母親體罰而鬆了口氣的神情。少年一直在等待被拯救，現在她有了第二次機會──

「紐特，」她轉向他，臉上的表情就跟幾分鐘前的紐特一模一樣，「救他。」說完蒂娜就往部長的方向衝了出去，紐特心下了然，也立刻消影展開行動。

 

葛雷夫謹慎地移動腳步接近正在哀號聳動的怨靈，將之理解為魁登斯還在生他的氣，心中也不免嗟歎，他自認舌燦蓮花能隨機應變，卻不知如何去哄一個暴怒中的孩子。

他想起遙遠記憶中那名內向害羞的女孩，被女巫母親藏起的爆竹──那天的狂暴景象歷歷在目，甚至在某些百般無聊的夜晚，他甚至會想像如果當時自己沒有出手，結局是不是就⋯⋯

「葛雷夫先生！」

正當他舉起魔杖準備施法時，蒂娜出現在背後，朝他發出了個無傷大雅卻能達到干擾效果的攻擊，但葛雷夫一聽見喊聲就迅速做出反應，阻擋了那團發出刺眼亮光的魔法火光。

來人令他感到驚訝，他設想過可能是皮奎里派出的正氣師，至少可以用身份緩和現下的狀況，但站在他面前的卻是蒂娜‧金坦。

怨靈趁機逃之夭夭，葛雷夫簡直要氣炸，他舉著魔杖完美抵禦了所有她發出的攻擊，一面朝她走去，魔杖尖端不斷冒出火花，卻瞬間就被掐熄。

「妳老在不該出現的時候出來攪局。」

兩人都緊抓著自己的魔杖，尖端發出有如閃電一般的光束，朝向對方衝去接著便堵在中間互相抗衡，再繼續和對方僵持下去將失去先機，葛雷夫左顧右盼，選中一輛翻倒在一旁的汽車，以無杖魔法將車輛甩向蒂娜。事已至此，他顧不得自己的行為是否出格，眼前有更加要緊的事，只要能哄回魁登斯，他也不必再繼續跟這些人糾纏了。

為了躲開壓向自己的巨物，蔕娜不得已只好蹲下閃避，短短的幾秒鐘就能讓葛雷夫抓到機會消影溜掉。

同一時間，坐鎮在魔法國會的皮奎里主席也下達了命令，毫無意外地，正氣師們的唯一目標就是闇黑怨靈，以及事後再消除大量市民腦中關於魔法的記憶。

紐特不停地在屋頂上消影現影，在穿梭於大樓間的闇黑怨靈後方追逐，但它似乎沒有要停下的跡象，乍看也沒有目標，只是一味地逃。

「魁登斯！」紐特停在某個屋頂，望向在空中盤旋的怨靈，舉高雙手表示善意，「魁登斯，我能幫你！」怨靈忽然轉向他，朝他衝了過來，紐特不得已只好先消影閃避，魁登斯現在還聽不進任何人的話，但他得繼續嘗試。

紐特立刻消影追了上去，他在屋頂上奔馳，躍過一切障礙物、跳過建築物之間挨著的縫隙，但緊接著現影時，他發現怨靈四周冒出許多閃著青光的魔法咒語，只得暗叫一聲不好──

他們來了！

數名正氣師憑空出現在怨靈前方不斷發出攻擊，想將它擋下，但光砲像煙火似的在怨靈周圍炸開，卻絲毫沒有達到緩衝的效果，它像條龍般在空中旋轉身軀躲避那些閃著光的魔法不斷往前奔逃。紐特急忙找了地方掩護，正氣師們沒有發現他的存在，攻擊可能波及到他，卻又不想跟丟魁登斯，只得邊跑邊藏。

怨靈忽然改變方向，試圖甩開緊追不捨的巫師們，龐大的軀體擦過一座座樓頂往下躲進另一個街區。它沿著一條寬廣空曠的街道前進，如一道黑色巨浪將所到之處的一切席捲掀飛。

警鐘敲響後，警方便派了人馬擺好仗勢迎接，以汽車的鋼鐵外殼作掩護，舉起槍枝對準那不斷逼近的恐怖。惶恐與不安清楚地顯現在臉上，他們不知道即將面對的是什麼，他們聽見物體翻騰的巨響和逐漸清晰的吼叫聲，他們托著槍，卻拿不準目標。

黑色巨浪近至肉眼可見，停在路旁的車輛被掀翻、人們拔腿狂奔，隨後槍聲大作。他們太害怕了，在離巨浪有一大段的距離開槍，根本無法造成任何影響，連恫嚇的效果都沒有。

連續開了幾槍後發覺毫無作用，黑色怪物已近在眼前，再不逃就會被吃掉。有些警員仍對著那團狂暴無固定形體的東西目瞪口呆、有些則飛也似地抱著步槍轉身就跑，憤怒的怨靈竟在翻騰的黑色混亂中模擬出一張臉，它張開大嘴朝著那群人吼叫後，隨即奔往他處。

紐特站在摩天大樓頂端觀察怨靈的行動路線。它飛快地竄上天空，再從高處重重墜下，與地面撞擊過後的黑色魔力形體消散許多，夾帶在內部的火焰也隨之熄滅。原來的咆哮轉為刮風般的低吟，殘餘飄浮著，逐漸凝聚成一個人形。

紐特望著那名少年緩緩走入一旁地鐵站出入口的背影，也消影跟了上去。

站內空無一人，他小心翼翼地一步步走下臺階，一轉頭便令他不禁屏住了呼吸，剛才還是人形的魁登斯現在又成了一團黑色巫力的狀態，攀附在月台的天花板上，拱頂上的吊燈也因為受到魔力影響一閃一滅。

紐特盯著它緩慢地爬往另一方向，暫時不想驚動它，只是悄悄地尾隨在後。

他跟著它來到月台另一側，紐特躲在樑柱旁，抬頭望著依然攀附在隧道上方業已冷靜下來的怨靈。它的形體小了很多，釋放出的魔力在逐漸收斂，看起來就像是會自體移動的陳年厚重蜘蛛網。

「魁登斯？」他試著輕喚少年的名字，「是魁登斯，對嗎？我是來幫你的，我不會傷害你。」

紐特背靠在柱子上說話，看不見對方的狀態，但沒有動靜就是好消息，這鼓勵了他從柱子背面走出來，下到鐵軌上。他的態度誠懇、語氣溫柔，就像他對待任何奇幻生物那樣。

「我見過像你這樣的人，魁登斯。一個女孩，很年輕的女孩。她被囚禁著……她被關起來，因為擁有魔法而被懲罰。」

紐特盯著它，邊說邊靠近，希望這番話能讓魁登斯產生共感，進而接受自己的好意。牆壁上鐵灰色的物體開始往下移動，顯然打動了對方。對魁登斯而言，任何與魔法相關的事物都離他如此遙遠，瑪莉盧說他的母親是女巫，但他在近期這些事發生之前從來沒見過任何巫師，他想都沒想過會有人跟他「一樣」。

回復成人形的少年跪坐在地上，和平常一樣駝著背，卻不再低頭，而是同時帶著警惕、好奇和膽怯的眼神望著紐特。

「魁登斯，」紐特低身蹲了下來，「我能靠近你嗎？我能過去嗎？」

話才剛落下，一束白色魔法火焰從一旁的黑暗中竄出，徑直朝著紐特身上攻擊，紐特立刻飛了出去被咒語沖倒在地。他們注意力都放在彼此身上，誰都沒有注意從遠處傳來逐漸清晰的腳步聲，這讓人有了可趁之機。

攻擊者從隧道的陰影中走出，舉著魔杖，現身的那一瞬間立刻就促使魁登斯轉身逃跑。

葛雷夫。那是他現在最不想見到的人。賭氣也好、或只是想逃離混亂的局面，他低著頭往鐵軌另一頭跑去，無視後方激烈的魔法攻擊、爆炸聲此起彼落。跑沒幾步，列車行駛而來的聲音迫使他停下，近在咫尺的車前燈光線白亮刺眼，如同他在那瞬間一片空白的腦海。

突然一股巨大的拉力將他拽向一旁，他沒有時間思考究竟是被火車迎面撞上、還是自己被那股無形的力量拖曳更可怕，他所感受到的就只是恐懼罷了。

紐特一面抵抗葛雷夫的攻擊並不斷向後退，至少他必須阻擋在那兩人之間，不能讓對方抓到魁登斯。這位魔法安全部長似乎比他印象中的官僚還激進，如果魁登斯被抓走，安然無恙的可能性微乎其微，不能再讓這種事發生了。

但面對那名強大的正氣師的猛烈攻勢，紐特一路從月台後退到鐵軌，雖不致命，卻也令他只能被迫倒在軌道上、靠著無謂的閃躲來招架對方居高臨下的攻擊。

葛雷夫──或者可以說是此刻內在的那個人，焦急的心情反映在攻勢上。進站之前他吩咐過任何人皆不得入內，但並不包括他的直屬上司──皮奎里主席，那隻小老鼠的攪局只會讓他爭取來的時間一點一滴浪費掉。

魁登斯背對他們，全身不住顫抖，佈滿淚痕的臉再也沒有淚水流淌，只餘下遏止不了的抽泣。他原本想逃，卻又不願意丟下紐特不管；他很害怕，不敢回頭看，那鞭打的場面比瑪莉盧用皮帶抽打他更嚇人──以及葛雷夫那副猙獰的面孔。

虛假的溫柔、紳士的偽裝。謊言、悲哀、憤怒。太多的情緒堵塞在魁登斯的胸口，他又要控制不住了，在劇烈抽搐當中，體內黑色的物質迫不及待竄出，如煙霧一般籠罩住魁登斯，再度取代了他。

熟悉的低吼聲促使葛雷夫停下攻擊，他慌張地轉頭望向聲音來源，巨大得幾乎掩蓋住整個隧道頂的黑色雜質集合體就在他眼前。他從未見過如此巨大的怨靈，即使是他，也忌憚那股未知的強大力量。

他知道魁登斯正在氣頭上，他急著排除礙事者，卻忘了顧及對方的情緒。葛雷夫正面迎視那團漆黑，雙膝落地，魔杖仍舉著以便處理任何萬一。

「……魁登斯？」

輕聲叫喚頗有幾分求饒的意味，但巨大的怨靈從高處朝著葛雷夫俯衝而去，他不得已只好消影逃命，無論多強大的正氣師都不敢妄想與之抗衡，倒在地上的紐特見狀也跟著消影躲避怨靈的襲擊。

攻擊失敗的怨靈並沒有持續追擊，向誰報復並不是它的目的，只是和在地面上一樣在隧道內橫衝直撞發洩情緒，造成的震動與破壞幾乎要毀了整個地鐵站。紐特和葛雷夫不斷消影現影、各自閃避，怨靈本身就是魔力，此刻更像爆炸一般延散開來，幾乎無處可躲。

但它很快就不再穿梭，而是直接衝破天花板回到了地面。被隔離在正氣師製造的屏障外的市民們目瞪口呆地望著衝出來的東西，化成三束旋轉著衝上高空、炸成一片層積雲後又往回縮成一小團再急速墜下。

怨靈落在地面上後看見圍觀人群，一時害怕，又從地面的大洞竄回地鐵站內，原來的破洞承受不住它增大的體積，裂口硬是被擠得更大，碎石紛紛往下掉。紐特等人被沖倒在鐵軌上，那團黑色雜質一見到他們，竟露出了惡獸般的猙獰表情朝他們尖吼。就在紐特做好防禦姿勢準備承受怨靈攻擊時，蒂娜這才慌忙地從漆黑的隧道中奔出──

「魁登斯，不要！」

或許是受了驚嚇而瞬間止住，或又認出了蒂娜，怨靈忽然安靜下來，緩慢後退，像顆陀螺般在原地徐徐打轉。

「不要這樣……」蒂娜殷切地望著他──那名陷在深處的少年，「拜託。」

「繼續說，蒂娜。」紐特翻身斜坐著，一面觀察怨靈的反應，「繼續說，他會聽妳的。他在聽。」

蒂娜是在魁登斯受到不當體罰時，唯一站出來阻止的人，一個陌生人、一個女巫，帶著她的善心短暫地拯救過他。少年曾經感受到一絲希望，但他不過只是逃過了一頓挨打，還會有下次、下下次在等著他，現在善良的女巫又出現了，她是否還能夠再度拯救自己？

「我知道那女人對你做了什麼，我知道你吃盡苦頭，但你得住手，紐特和我會保護你的。」蒂娜看不見少年絕望害怕的神情，但她不需要看見，她只需要傳遞……以及警告。

「這個男人，」蒂娜手指向已經站起來的葛雷夫說道，「他在利用你。」

「別聽她胡說，魁登斯。」葛雷夫冷靜地反駁，甚至有點哭笑不得，「我只是希望你能得到自由。沒事的。」

怨靈旋轉的速度忽然慢了下來。

「就是這樣……」蒂娜向前走了幾步。無論她是否同意葛雷夫的說詞，此刻最重要的是讓魁登斯冷靜下來，恢復人形。

但當闇黑怨靈正逐漸縮小之際，原本鎮定下來的怨靈受了刺激又開始躁動，皮奎里帶著一批正氣師衝了進來，另一批從反方向進逼，堵住鐵軌上三人的去路，環身一看，四面八方都已被正氣師包圍。彼此緊張與不安的神情沒能阻止他們朝著怨靈高舉魔杖，他們人多勢眾，儘管害怕也沒道理不能應付。

「噓！不要這樣，你們嚇到他了！」蒂娜著急地出聲制止。眼看怨靈狀態就要消失，一下子被這麼多人包圍，魁登斯再度狂暴的可能性極高。紐特心裡也有一樣的想法，兩人同時間擺出了防禦姿態。

「收起魔杖！」葛雷夫大聲喝道，「誰傷害他我就找誰算帳！」被這幾個傢伙一鬧，他早就做了計畫失敗的準備，眼下只能想辦法先保住魁登斯一命再做打算。

怨靈的體積隨著快速旋轉再次擴大，他不由得心生焦急，甚至忘了自己並不是此刻唯一可以發號施令的人。

「魁登斯！」

他回頭望向它，和蒂娜幾乎異口同聲地懇求他能冷靜下來，但所有正氣師也在同一時刻，朝著怨靈施展攻擊魔法，一道道白色火焰毫不留情地砸在那團黑色雜質龐大的身軀上──

「不！」

來不及反應，三人只是徒勞地大喊，卑微的抗議淹沒在魁登斯的尖叫聲中。他們只能眼睜睜看著黑色煙霧被攻擊得不斷扭曲變形，白光閃爍，一如煙霧中少年的神情，蒼白、痛苦而扭曲。

最終，白光多得幾乎完全包覆住它，形成一顆大光球，直到承受到極致後才爆炸開來。

爆炸的衝擊力將周遭的人掀翻在地，怨靈被炸成了漫天飄舞的黑色殘屑，彷彿還有生命力似地四處竄動，但誰都知道在爆炸解體之下，那怪物早已不復存在。

總是如此迅雷不及掩耳地抹除可能危害到巫師世界的一切，不是嗎？不問緣由、不留情面，指示鐘的紅色標示永遠比一個有希望被拯救的孩子重要──不是嗎？

那些遙遠的記憶忽然湧進他的腦袋，歡笑的少年、沉默的少女，狼狽羞愧的感情，和光球一起在他胸口上爆炸。

不盡相同的心情，相同的懊悔。為什麼又沒能拯救下來？這一次。又一次。

紐特直起趴伏著的上身，仰面望向空中宛如羽毛般飄揚的殘屑，神情悲痛。蒂娜流著淚抬起臉，看見葛雷夫部長早已走至前方。她不知道她的長官跟魁登斯有什麼樣的關係，她只知道這男人想要取得在折磨魁登斯的那種力量，然而，現在連人都沒有了，他還想做什麼？

「魁登斯……？」

男人默默走近那群幾乎要飄散殆盡的黑色雜質，爬上殘破毀壞的月台，帶著略微顫抖的嗓音嘗試呼喚少年的名字，但沒有回應，不會有回應……

他盯著那片殘餘彷彿想看穿些什麼，突然一個轉身，葛雷夫的舉動令眾人心生警惕，不由得向前邁了一步。

「你們這些蠢材……」他氣得連每個詞的尾音都在發顫，「知道你們幹了什麼好事嗎？」

「葛雷夫先生，是我下令殺死那個闇黑怨靈的。」皮奎里主席從一群茫然的正氣師背後走了出來，語氣堅硬。他們不明白他們的部長為何如此激動，她卻猜出了一二──且決不容許此等離經叛道之事。

「對，歷史也會給妳記上一筆，主席。這種處置方法大錯特錯。」

皮奎里無視對方略帶威脅的口氣，繼續說道：

「他要為害死一個莫魔負責，他威脅讓我們巫師界曝光，他打破我們最神聖的法條之一──」

「他連魔法是怎麼回事都不知道！他以為自己是個爆竹！」葛雷夫忍不住打斷她那些自私得可笑的藉口，他得盡力才能克制自己別笑出來，「……他只是個孩子。」

「我們應該都知道它們的宿主是孩子。」她回答。

「那法律，讓我們像陰溝裡的老鼠四處竄逃，要求我們隱藏真性情，要求其子民畏縮在恐懼中，生怕揭露行徑。我問妳，主席女士。我問各位，這到底保護了誰？是我們？還是他們？」

眼下一片沉默，主席的神情從一開始的嚴肅轉為玩味，面對葛雷夫的質問，她卻有心迴避。

「我想你現在應該先冷靜一下，葛雷夫先生。如果你對我們以往處理高風險案件的方式有意見，隨時都可以提出來，但不是現在。」

不是現在？闇黑怨靈已經消失，他再扮演這位毫無用處的部長又有何意義？

「剩下的話留到之後再說吧。如果你不配合，我就得沒收你的魔杖，讓他們護送你回去。」皮奎里說，「巫師界現在已曝光，但我會體諒你暫時無法與我們一起處理善後的心情。」

儘管怒在心頭，葛雷夫仍將舉了一半的魔杖默默放下。轉念一想，保持這個身分也不完全沒有利用之處。隨後，他將魔杖放回了杖袋內，移開視線選擇性無視皮奎里滿意的神情。

「我們欠你一個道歉，斯卡曼德先生。」她走向紐特表達歉意，目光卻沒有放在對方身上，而是從他、蒂娜和姍姍趕至的奎妮雅各中間穿了過去。

「可惜，我們無法對整個城市下遺忘咒。」

她走近仰望那被怨靈撞出一個大洞的車站頂頭，天色已白，柔和的晨光從洞口照射下來，將瀰漫在空氣中的塵埃看得分外清晰，防護屏障早在他們解決闇黑怨靈時被動解除了。紐特朝她的視線望去，意外被一抹以不尋常的軌跡移動的黑煙吸引了注意。

他盯著它慢悠悠地飄移、溜出了殘垣斷瓦之外。原本悲痛的情緒頓時間被釋放，逐漸晴朗。這讓他有更多的動力把注意力集中在目前的難題上。

「事實上，」他抓緊了手中雅各剛還給他的皮箱，「我想可以。」

 

多虧了紐特‧斯卡曼德的奇獸，帶有遺忘功效的雨飄落的同時，正氣師們也陸續在修復城市。葛雷夫部長最後沒有留下和其他人一起進行修復工作，他被要求回到伍爾沃斯大樓，待在自己的辦公室待命。

他有足夠的時間思考如何向主席解釋自己反常的行徑、以及在他光輝的家族歷史下培養出的優秀巫師，又如何會產生激似於葛林戴華德此類反叛份子的思想。

這並不難，他的憤怒此刻幾乎已平息下來，他甚至沒有注意到自己不該這麼衝動，只因魁登斯活生生在他眼前化成了灰燼。

……只因為？

葛雷夫壓下那莫名的困惑低低嘆了口氣。對於魁登斯他還是感到相當遺憾的，那股悶氣至今依然堵在他胸口。

他想，不只是那股力量，那少年也能為他所用，待在他的身邊，他能把他訓練成優秀的巫師──只要他有天份。當然，說再多也沒有意義了。

他坐在桌前，搖晃著旋轉椅，一手托住腮幫子，盯著這間他待了數月、裝潢得過於理性冷酷的辦公間，一絲不苟，乾淨整潔，就跟波西瓦‧葛雷夫這人如出一轍。

他可沒興趣當個上班族。

門外傳來漸行漸近的腳步聲，叩叩，敲門聲響起。

正當葛雷夫想開口說聲請進時，一道微弱的魔法光紋沿著既定筆劃出現在他眼前，短暫即逝。他不敢相信，困惑不已，半張的唇就這樣僵著，又想問：怎麼會？

那形狀他再熟悉不過了。男人輕輕揚起了嘴角。

現在放棄果然還太早。


	7. The Little Obscurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金屋藏嬌的一個過渡章節。(意思就是有點短)(咳

波西瓦‧葛雷夫，作為魔法安全部部長，於那日向皮奎里主席致上了他有生以來最顯誠摯的歉意。

他聲稱近日家族中有些遠親遭受黑巫師誘惑，試圖向其他人散播錯誤的理念，他為此身心俱疲，希望主席批准他放兩個星期的假處理。為了盡量不讓對方存疑，他甚至願意將自己的魔杖交出去讓國會代為保管。

這手段意外地有效，畢竟魔杖對巫師而言是僅次於性命的重要事物，一生中也許就只配一把，即使是讓國會暫管，也相當於成了一個莫魔，什麼事也做不了。當然，葛雷夫會使用無杖魔法，但卻也不是萬能的。

勉強取信了主席，他被允許留下自己的魔杖，順利告假兩週後，他便開始著手尋找魁登斯。

這次得是要暗中進行了，短暫顯現的魔法光紋自那天起就沒有再出現過，咒語是他施的，也只有他能感應到。但它停留的時間太短暫，除了證明魁登斯沒有完全消失，來不及傳達更多資訊。正當他苦思該從何處尋起時，那魔法光紋竟再次出現了──

葛雷夫見機不可失，眼疾手快一揮魔杖，將依然微弱的光紋強行加固，但維持不到五秒，光紋又消失了。

「……倫敦？」他略微訝異地喃喃出聲。他看到的是從魁登斯──也就是吊墜擁有者的視角，怎麼猜也沒想到，人竟然不在美國。

難道是那天……斯卡曼德那小子早就知道怨靈沒有消失，還大剌剌地帶著它回英國？轉念又想，面對一名幾乎可以說是有史以來最強大的怨靈宿主，不找那人商量倒也說不過去。如此一來，算算時間，魁登斯不可能在斯卡曼德抵達倫敦後這麼久還停留在麻瓜市區。

光紋再次出現，代表魁登斯正握著那枚墜飾，他還是有機會的。幸好當時他沒有把項鍊要回去。葛雷夫原本鬱悶的心情也消散許多，但他的假期已經用去了大半，必須抓緊腳步了。

 

什麼都沒有了。

在一陣強烈白光中，伴隨著撕裂身體般的劇痛──他的義母和義姐妹們、他的家都沒有了，連同他自己──都如字面意義上被撕得粉碎。他感覺自己在漂浮，散落在各處，聽起來怵目驚心，但實際上並沒有那麼血腥，畢竟，此刻的他不過像是燃燒過後的灰燼，像是脫離了軀殼的靈體。

他聽不見任何聲音，看不到清晰完整的畫面，他猜想，可能是自己的身體不完整所導致的。思及此，魁登斯開始嘗試把自己跟其他殘餘部分結合起來，但殘餘消失得太快，他只來得及恢復一小部分，也不曉得是否足夠變回原來的身體。

至少，他恢復了基本的視覺與聽覺，但他不知如何才能恢復原來的樣子──人類的樣子。顯然現在的他無法再像過去那樣完全掌控這股力量，他必須找人幫忙。

那倖存下來如一縷薄煙的闇黑怨靈，從地鐵廢墟中溜出後，便一路緊跟著紐特‧斯卡曼德，不被任何人發現，尾隨他豋上了前往倫敦的輪船……

魁登斯以為事情會很順利，他只需要等待一個不被打擾的絕佳時機出現在紐特面前，但他似乎錯估了太多。這是他初次離開家鄉、離開美國，初次踏上異國土地，連綿的冷雨及朵朵傘花遮蔽了視線，他忘了巫師能使用忽然出現又消失的魔法，等他回過神來，紐特早已不知去向。

一縷黑煙輕飄飄混在白霧氤氳之中，艱難地穿梭在人群傘下躲避雨水，總算溜到了有屋簷可躲的地方。

他頓時感到茫然。跟丟了人，他就沒有辦法恢復原來的樣子，連家鄉也回不去。可就算能回去，他也沒有家了。

從今以後，難道他就只能以這副模樣活下去了嗎？

一天接著一天過去，維持著一縷黑煙形態的魁登斯在街上晃蕩，慶幸的是他不會感覺疲累、也不覺得餓，只是他也同樣感覺不到生存的意義，可就算想死，也不知如何下手。

他在倫敦的生活比野貓還不如，至少牠能慵懶地躺在陽光底下，接受路人的餵食，他卻得遮遮掩掩、深怕被人發現了，又會像那天一樣被追打。這種感覺，是不是就像當時葛雷夫先生說的陰溝老鼠？

想起葛雷夫，魁登斯的心情是矛盾的。他騙了他、利用他，卻又為了他的死而生氣，但現在成了這副模樣，還待在人生地不熟的異鄉躲躲藏藏，沒有人會知道他還活著。魁登斯也沒有發現，自己的體積隨著時間增長在逐漸增大，很快他就能從怨靈形態恢復成人類，但他不再注意自己的外表了，反正對於一縷黑煙也毫無意義。

他只在短短幾日內，便轉變了起初喪氣絕望的心境，畢竟死不了、也無法正常活著，那就隨心所欲吧。至少他可以想去哪裡就去哪裡，不需要為了餓肚子擔憂難過，他想趁機會好好探索這個他不了解的世界──除了下雨天。

雖不會造成生命危險，但過多的雨水會讓他幾乎沒有重量的「身體」感到負重，像被釘在地上似地動彈不得，從他嚐到苦頭的隔天起，他就不在下雨的時候到處亂晃了。

烏雲密布的陰暗天空下，小小的怨靈正裊裊移動著，怎知雷聲忽地大作，大雨毫無預警傾瀉而下，小怨靈被嚇得立即狂竄，像被捕食者追擊的小魚般埋首奔逃，想也不想就鑽進了路邊一個郵筒內。

趕在被大雨淋身前找到避雨的地方，魁登斯鬆了口氣，安靜地在裡面等待雨停。像這樣躲雨已經是他這些天來的常態，他原本就是敏感聰明的孩子，很快就習慣了當地的氣候和作息，不怕餓不怕冷，就只怕下雨。

忽然，郵筒的洞口被一道影子覆蓋住了，他想著大概是有人要丟信件，於是挪了挪位置以免被砸中，但等了幾秒，沒有東西從洞口被拋進來，那影子依然在原地，遮住了光線看不清。

「……魁登斯？」影子的主人發出了聲音，叫的竟是自己的名字。

他震住了，彷彿感覺自己的心正劇烈跳動，彷彿全身不住顫抖，但他發出不出任何聲音，冷風吹進筒內只迴盪出低低的呼嘯聲。

為什麼？他滿腦子只有疑惑，那嗓音他或許永遠不會忘記，可是他不明白那人為何仍追著自己不放，甚至知道他還活著。

「是你嗎？」那人又問。

魁登斯沒辦法回答。

葛雷夫撐著一把黑傘，就這麼傻站在街上一只郵筒前方，對著空氣問話。氣息微弱但足以察覺，畢竟再小仍具有魔力，只要是個巫師都不應該忽略存在於麻瓜社區的任何魔法產物，更何況這裡是英國。

他也知道自己必須放低姿態，花心思去哄，為了得到他想要的，再有什麼不耐煩也得忍下。何況，他現在也沒有不耐煩的時間了。

「你還在生氣？」他嘆了口氣，「是我不對。我應該更有耐性、更敏銳一點，你隱藏得讓我完全沒有察覺，如果我早些向你伸出援手，也就不會發生後面那些事情。坦白說，我的確是想找像你這樣的孩子，魁登斯。我很抱歉沒有遵守承諾。」

對於男人的道歉，魁登斯聽著更像是名為解釋的藉口，即使對方追到英國來也無法彌補他受到的傷害，同時他也懊惱著，在他以為自己已一無所有之際，這男人又再次闖進他好不容易接受了的新生活，而自己竟然還感到些許高興。

「眼睜睜看著你變成灰燼，本來我也打算放棄，但我那天當晚就收到了你傳來的訊息。」他頓了頓，「記得嗎？那條吊墜。所以我立刻就過來找你了。」雖然他能藉著那條吊墜發出的微弱反應追蹤，但葛雷夫卻總是到處撲空，直到這場大雨，他才穩穩地掌握住對方的動向。

不能再讓他逃走了。只是回應他的，只有滂沱的雨聲和四周從未停止過的白噪音。

吊墜？魁登斯感到困惑，他現在沒有實體，只是一縷煙霧，那項鍊確實還在自己身上，但他完全沒想過還會有作用。

「再給我一次機會吧，魁登斯。我很需要你的力量，你不也很想從這股力量中解脫嗎？我可以幫你。」葛雷夫繼續說，也不管對方究竟有沒有聽見，他甚至沒考慮過經過的行人瞥向他的怪異眼神──一名穿著得體的英挺紳士在對著一個郵筒自言自語。

「上次你也看到了，那些人只想消滅你。我不知道你是怎麼來這裡的，但我知道你想找誰幫忙。那麼，你又為何現在還待在這種地方？出來吧，我會幫你的，我會保護你。再給我一次機會，好嗎？」

魁登斯有點動搖了。先不說要不要原諒對方，眼下能幫助自己的巫師，顯然也只有面前這個男人，只要能脫離這可怕的力量，他想要就拿去好了。他不想承認，葛雷夫溫柔帶著磁性的嗓音依然能觸動他的心。

他還記得那天男人在他消散之後說的一番話，或許，可以再相信他一次。

小小的怨靈向上移動，從郵筒洞口探出一截，就沒了動作，葛雷夫見狀連忙向前邁出一步，放低傘替它擋雨。

「終於願意出來了？咦……不能恢復人形？」他問，只聽怨靈低低嚎了一聲，算是默認。這倒是出乎他的意料，但畢竟沒有人研究過暗黑怨靈，考慮不周也情有可原。

葛雷夫空著的另一隻手從懷裡掏出一個精緻的雕花小木盒，他那套合身剪裁的西服顯然塞不了這只小盒子，魁登斯不知道他從哪裡變出來的，就權當是魔法了。葛雷夫把盒子放在掌心上，以食指挑開了盒蓋。

「先進來吧，我帶你去一個足夠安全的地方。」

小怨靈望著那只盒子，猶豫了幾秒後，才慢悠悠地離開郵筒鑽進了裡面。當蓋子被蓋上，光線陡然消失那刻，魁登斯很害怕，等他冷靜下來後才發現盒子內部並沒有想像中的壓迫感，自己就像待在一個虛無的空間，只有無邊的黑暗。

沒過多久，盒蓋就被打開了，刺目的光線射進來並沒有照亮盒內，彷彿一切都被虛無的黑暗吞噬般，魁登斯一秒也不想多待，動作迅速地就朝著出口衝出去。

「慢點慢點！」葛雷夫被他嚇了一跳，以為怨靈又不受控制，連忙出聲制止對方暴衝。不過小怨靈一逃出來就立刻減緩了速度，倒是身邊的人緊張兮兮得有趣。

魁登斯環顧四周，這是一間裝飾華麗的屋子，起居室內吊燈華美擺飾精緻，卻能看出歲月沉澱出的古樸痕跡，空氣中還有一股混合了木材味道的清新香味。他飄到落地窗邊向外看，這棟房子被一大片針木林包圍，更遠一點則是片枯黃草原，殘雪半掩，天色漸暗。

這裡是哪裡？他以為他們要回紐約。

「這裡是我家族的房子，我們在德國。」看出對方的疑惑，葛雷夫解釋道，「美國已經不能待了，你就暫時先住下來吧。任何想傷害你的人都不會猜到你在這裡，你可以放心。」

反正魁登斯什麼也不知道，他也用不著多扯謊騙他，索性半瞞半實話地說了。他在各地都有據點，但他不能冒險把魁登斯藏到那些地方去，幸好他家族名下的空屋不少，多少也有一些被施了重重防護、作為避難用的別墅。

目前除了他，應該沒有人知道魁登斯還活著，除了原來就有的統統加護、平安镇守和防麻瓜的抗辨識魔法，他還給這棟老房子加了不動咒避免竊聽，房子內外他也提早命人清理過了，接下來……

「我帶你去你的房間。」葛雷夫說著便邁開腳步，邊走邊補充說明，「別擔心，你會恢復原狀的。既然你能僥倖活下來，那麼就只是力量不足的問題，因為你原本的體積很大，忽然剩下這麼一點，暫時不能恢復人形也說得通。如果我沒猜錯，你目前的體積應該比一開始增加了不少。」

小怨靈飄在半空，跟在葛雷夫身後穿過長廊、爬上螺旋梯上了二樓，因為不能說話，他只能當他聽進去了。二樓走廊上兩排房間，只有一扇的門扉半掩，他想也不想就走到那扇門前。

「這裡就是你的房間了，進去看看。」葛雷夫推開門，點了燈，側身讓小怨靈進去。

魁登斯心想，無論是怎樣的房間，肯定都比那個小教堂好，但他看得出這是棟華麗的老房子，歷史悠久，腳步稍微重點地毯下的木地板就會發出吱呀聲，擺飾傢俱雖然陳舊，卻打掃得很乾淨，絲毫不減精緻用料的高級質感。

這不單單是間客房，除了天花板上的一盞水晶吊燈和一張紅色的四柱床是基本配備外，還有一組梳妝檯、三只衣櫥，開放式空間的另一部分則被分割成兩半，一半在壁爐前擺了套精緻的巴洛克風沙發，另一半卻像是間簡易書房，靠牆面有著整排書櫥，典雅的木桌上擺了盞檯燈。

如果客房都這麼豪華，簡直不能想像主臥室會有多誇張。

魁登斯覺得有些害怕，不敢相信自己能住在這麼大這麼漂亮的房間，他在門口徘徊了許久，才緩慢地移動自己。

想想也覺得有點可笑，連個身體都沒有，要怎麼睡這張床？葛雷夫的再三保證並沒有起到多少安撫作用。而對葛雷夫來說，只是把人藏在這裡還不夠，他必須確保對方心甘情願留下，確保彼此的關係回到一開始的曖昧執著，他才能拿回掌控權。換言之，他需要重新得到對方的信任。

「魁登斯。」葛雷夫的聲音拉回了魁登斯的注意，「給你介紹一個人。」

他往房門口望去，葛雷夫身邊不知何時多了一位長者，短髮灰白，身形瘦削稍矮，穿著一身黑色執事服，嘴上還有一撮白鬍子。

「這位是我的管家，奧斯華德。我不在的時候他會照顧你。」見長者微微頷首，他又接著說：「我有些事情要處理，需要暫時離開，接下來幾天我會讓奧斯華德幫助你加快恢復人形的速度，別看他這樣，年輕時候也是位優秀的巫師……」

「哪樣？意思是現在就差了？」奧斯華德不滿地咳了聲，從嚴厲轉成柔和的目光從那不省事的少爺移到房間中央那抹黑煙上，「是不是該喊聲小少爺啊。」

「喊吧喊吧，本來就想等他恢復後讓你教他魔法的。」給魁登斯找了個老師，也算是實現了當初的承諾，既然他不是爆竹，想學肯定是能學起來的。他原本就有能控制體內黑化巫力的天賦，與其直接剝離那股力量，直接培養宿主為其所用不是更好？這可比化獸師厲害多了。

原本一直安靜著的小怨靈，忽然旋轉起它那小小的身軀，不時還發出高亢的呼聲，雖然無法言語，卻任誰都看得出那是激動的情緒表現。

看來比起豪華的房間，學習魔法還更令他開心。忽然間，葛雷夫腦海裡浮現出魁登斯的臉，那總是滿面愁容的少年偶爾也瞥見過竊喜的樣子，現在……說不定在笑吧。


End file.
